A New Life
by Cryaesion
Summary: Slight AU: Gaara's life has taken a turn for the better when he makes a new friend early in life who doesn't abandon him. Naruto's may have taken a drastic change for the worse when he meets a stranger. NaruGaa main, shonen ai, pairing list in ch. 10.
1. Prolouge: part 1

A/N: Well this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so if you would leave a review and be brutal it would be much appreciated. My hope is to keep this story as original as possible so any clichés that pop up that you're sick of I'm sorry in advance. It starts off around when Gaara is 5, so about a year before Yashamaru betrays him, which I think was when he was 6. So enough rambling, on with the story.

"Spoken word"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Demon speech/speech between host and demon"**_

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

* * *

And by this Moon, I Swear

A young Gaara slowly crept down the stairs of his Uncle Yashamaru's house late one night and winced as the stairs creaked loudly. He hurried on to the front door and thought himself safe until he heard a throat cleared behind him and a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Where are you off to so late a night Gaara-sama? You should be upstairs resting in your room."

Gaara was led gently back to his room by his uncle, who made sure he was settled in for the night before leaving.

"I know you can't sleep, but try to rest up, you have a big day tomorrow." Was all Gaara heard as his uncle closed the door. Gaara sighed and went to sit by the window and pouted a bit. '_I'm sorry, I won't be able to make it tonight, please don't be mad at me.'_

* * *

(_The next morning)_

"So runt, I heard you were trying to sneak out last night. Off to kill some kid in his sleep?"

Kankuro was promptly hit over the head by a frying pan wielding Temari before serving them all breakfast. The fact that he was served last and that Temari nor Yashamaru said anything to correct his elder brother didn't escape Gaara, but he didn't care; he had spent all night thinking on how he could escape without being noticed. While everyone else ate he picked around his food and thought back to the night he had met his secret friend.

* * *

(_Flashback)_

_Gaara walked home slowly after being chased off the playground, the sand protected him from any attacks, and he even used it to help the kids retrieve their ball, but they still yelled at him and called him 'monster', among other things. 'I don't get it why does everyone hate me? All I want is to be friends, but they all run off or throw things at me. Yashamaru says their jealous because the sand makes me special.' Gaara continued to walk before he stopped suddenly and sank to his knees sobbing "Why won't anyone be my friend, I don't want to be alone anymore." Unknown to him, someone was watching the whole time from the shadows._

_That night as Gaara was sitting on the roof, the sand began to get restless and he became aware of another presence behind him. Gaara whipped around to find a cloaked figure standing there watching him. Thick spiky hair, and broad shoulders underneath made Gaara assume it was a man, which was confirmed when the figure spoke. _

"_I've been watching you Gaara." The man said in a soft voice, floating gently in the cool desert night air._

"_Who are you? What do you want from me?" Gaara responded hiding behind the sand and ready to yell for Yashamaru._

"_I just want to be your friend Gaara, I've seen you around this town, and you're lonely." The man called back._

"_Why? Everyone hates me, they're scared of the sand, and the only one who loves me is Yashamaru."_

_Gaara was getting really scared now, no one had wanted to be his friend before, and this was a strange man who was able to get near him without alerting him or his ninja uncle. The man took a few steps forward and Gaara quickly sent the sand to restrain the man, who did not even move to resist,_

"_You're not scared of me or the sand? Aren't you afraid of me hurting you?" Gaara was seriously confused._

_The man quickly spoke, still in that soft voice to calm Gaara down, "The people of this town are ignorant. They do not realize how truly unique you are, and what potential you hold. I only wish to be you're friend so that you are no longer alone, I do fear the sand because I believe you would not truly wish to hurt me unless I hurt you."_

_Gaara was speechless, this man really wanted to be his friend, and he wasn't scared of him or his sand. _

"_Really? _You_want to be my friend?"_

"_Yes." The man said without hesitation._

_Gaara released the man and slowly walked up to him. The man made no move to run away and Gaara cautiously reached out to touch him, when the man reached out and pulled Gaara into a hug._

"_You'll never be alone again as long as I'm around, Gaara." The man whispered in Gaara's ear._

"_What's you're name?" Gaara timidly asked, afraid to chase off his new found friend._

"_You may call me-"_

"_Gaara-sama! Where are you? You should be in bed by now!" The man was cut off by Yashamaru's call._

"_I must go now Gaara; meet me in the alley behind the ramen stand down the street tomorrow at midnight." The man quickly moved to leave. _

"_Wait I want you to meet my Uncle Yashamaru, and my brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari." Gaara quickly ran to his friend._

"_I'm afraid I can't do that; now listen Gaara, we must be secret friends, no one but you should know about me? Ok?" _

_Gaara smiled at the thought at the thought of his own secret private friend and quickly agreed._

"_Alright, tomorrow behind the ramen stand at midnight." And then the man was gone and Gaara slowly entered the house to meet his uncle._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Gaara was snapped out of his reverie by Yashamaru tapping him on the shoulder.

"It's time to leave Gaara-sama, are you ready?"

Gaara nodded and followed his Uncle out the door, determined to meet his friend that night.

Gaara trudged behind his uncle and siblings on their way to meet with his father, the sand billowing around them in great clouds. This was nothing new, his father often called them into his office either monthly or weekly. His opinion of his father has dropped more and more as his bond with his special friend grew. His father had been increasingly angry with him lately and his friend was worried it may come to an explosive end. Even his uncle had been distant lately and Gaara was a little worried. Speaking of his friend, Gaara could tell he was tailing them from a distance, ready to help him. It made Gaara feel special that something, or someone, besides his sand wanted to protect him. _'Thank you, Itachi, I get the feeling I'm gonna need you today.'_

There was a spare crowd on the roads, which quickly parted before the group, giving Gaara an even bigger ominous feeling. There were few civilians on the street and no ninja at all. Quicker than Gaara could think they were at the Kazekage mansion and headed towards the Kazekage's office. Gaara could feel the Shukaku shift restlessly and paw at his consciousness and was grateful that Itachi used that weird jutsu with his eyes to fix his seal mentally so that he could now better control the sand and even communicate with the demon. Gauging how far from his father they were, Gaara established a quick link with his tenant.

"_**Make it quick, we're almost to his office."**_

"_**I don't like this pup, something is off, be prepared to defend us, I don't feel like dying so soon, and would you redecorate sometime, looking at sand dunes all day and listening to you isn't high on my list of things to do ."**_

"_**I'll keep that in mind, and Shukaku, thanks"**_

"_**Yeah, yeah, just make sure you keep us alive, I want to feel blood running through my paws more, maybe that bastard of a father of yours."**_

Gaara cut the link when his demon started rambling about blood and killing, although he had to agree with the tanuki on at least harming his father a little. They got to their destination far too soon for Gaara's tastes and his sense of foreboding only grew. The dark hallway and absence of ninja and personnel running around didn't help. They were called into his father's office at last, and despite Gaara's trepidation and Shukaku's increased unease, he followed his siblings inside anyway. He quickly realized his mistake as the room was full of Anbu, with his father in the center of the room standing over a foreboding looking table. Gaara's eyes widened with shock and started looking for possible escape routes. The office was in the center of the mansion, however, and the only openings were the doors behind him, which were barred and guarded, and the doors behind his father. Completely on guard, Gaara prepared to escape by any means possible as he regarded his father.

"Lord Kazekage, we have come per your orders." Yashamaru was the first to break the silence, as he bowed before the Suna leader.

"Yes well done, and right on time as always Yashamaru." The cool voice of his Father filled the room and sent a chill down his spine.

Gaara could suddenly feel all eyes on him and fought the urge to form a sand cocoon to hide in.

"Gaara-sama, your father wishes to speak with you personally, you should go to him."

Gaara planted his feet and shook his head, fear evident in his eyes, his father simply gestured and Gaara was hauled by a guard towards his father. Gaara fought the hand until he caught the guard's eyes, the guard's red eyes, and calmed down, as if resigning himself to fate. Gaara found himself in front of his father and looked up into cold and calculating eyes, eyes that were sizing him up.

"Gaara, I have heard many things about you as of late." His father's voice wrapped around him like a cloak of ice and Gaara unintentionally backed into Itachi, who put a hand on his shoulder to still him, with a quick squeeze to calm him.

"Sneaking out at night numerous times a week, attacking your poor brother, causing trouble for your uncle who graciously took you in and your sister who cared for you and mumbling to yourself, Gaara? I'm afraid this has gotten out of hand."

Gaara finally spoke up; everything about him sneaking out was a lie!

"What are you talking about? What's getting out of hand?" Gaara knew it was futile to argue with the man.

"The Shukaku, your uncle has told me your sand ability has improved greatly lately, and this unruly behavior can only mean that you are not able to control your demon. _**'Damn straight! No one can control the great Shukaku!' "Hush, he's still talking." **_ The Shukaku is too great for you and thus, before you can do any real harm to the village, we must terminate you and try again."

At the word 'terminate' Shukaku went wild. _**"Terminate me!? How dare this pompous air-headed bastard think he can terminate me, or my runty host, even if he is a wimp. That asshole is lucky I'm sealed in here or he would see 'out of control'! Let me out Gaara, just give me 3 minutes I can take care of this bastard easy!"**_

"_**Quiet Shukaku, you're making me miss what is happening!"**_

Gaara broke the link in time to see the Anbu closing in and his father making hand seals quickly. Gaara cursed his uncle making him leave his gourd behind, and then he realized, his uncle and siblings knew about this. They knew what was going to happen, rage and hatred filled Gaara in that instance, but without his sand he was powerless.

"It is time to be rid of this annoyance once and for all!"

His father had finished his hand seals and the Anbu were pushing Gaara towards his father, until a hand stopped him and three words hung thickly in the air.

"**Mangekyou Sharingan: Amaterasu"**

The world slowed down around Gaara, and then he felt the air surround him as Itachi sped through the village with Gaara tucked under his arm.

"You can no longer stay here; we shall have to move on to another village."

Gaara merely nodded and moved into a more comfortable position on Itachi's back as they sped over the village walls and into the desert.

"We shall head north."

Gaara simply nodded again and formed a sand cloud so he could move with Itachi and began building a new gourd. The rest of the trip out of the desert was passed in silence.

* * *

_(That night, at the edge of the land of Wind and Rain)_

Itachi had finally allowed them to rest once the grasslands and forests changed to landscape around them, giving them some cover to rest in for the night, just in case they were pursued; Itachi assured Gaara they wouldn't, but Gaara was still wary. He was also in awe, he had never ventured beyond the village walls, and the grass and trees fascinated him to no end. Itachi merely sat beside the campfire, keeping an eye on Gaara who was exploring, and formulating his plan.

'_I will be training him of course, and I'm sure that demon of his has a few lessons Gaara could learn as well, but we can't live out in the open forever. I'm a missing nin, and they won't let Gaara go for long, we need a village's strength behind us… perfect; The Village Hidden Among the Stone. Gaara will be in his element for learning more earth based jutsus and the mountains give perfect coverage. We'll have to disguise ourselves, and convincing the Tsuchikage to accept us among his ranks will not be an easy task, but it is our best bet right now.'_

Itachi became aware of Gaara eyes on him.

"You wish to ask me something, Gaara?"

"Itachi, I know you want to help me, but why is it only you, and Shukaku?"

"It is because humans fear what they can not understand or control, but I am different, the Sharingan allows me to see this world for what it is, and to put it simply you are not dangerous, you would not harm me unless provoked, correct?"

Gaara nodded thinking it over.

"Then I have no reason to fear you."

"You look out for me too, don't you Itachi, just like Yashamaru, Kankuro, and Temari look out for each other. I'll look out for you too; I'll make sure the sand will protect you as well!"

"Gaara, you have hope in your voice, you truly wish for you and I to be like a family?"

Gaara nodded enthusiastically, and waited for Itachi's answer.

"If that is what you wish, then come here," Gaara scooted closer to Itachi curious as to what he wanted, and before he or his sand could stop it, Itachi used a kunai to make a shallow wound in both of their fingers and pressed them together, "There, you are now my little brother, but if you wish to protect me, and protect yourself, you must become stronger."

"Stronger? Stronger how?"

"You must learn the ways of the shinobi; we are headed for Iwagakure, The Village Hidden Among the Stone, there you and I will join its ninja ranks. Shukaku and I will also train you, otouto, but you must begin now, understood?"

Gaara smiled at being called 'little brother' and stared at his aniki, eager to make him proud.

"Then your first lesson shall be this: hatred and rage are your strengths, you are to trust no other besides me and Shukaku, unless I tell you otherwise. To truly become stronger, you must utilize all of your talents, the Shukaku is a demon, and he understands the art of killing. Rage and hatred will give him strength in turn making you stronger."

Gaara's eyes widened, be angry and hate everyone, but how can that make him strong, or help him protect his aniki?

"_**You brat, he's telling you the truth."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**This world is out to get you; either to use you, or destroy you, you mustn't trust anyone but me or him as he said. I can teach you many things, Gaara, I can lend you my chakra and jutsus, you could truly protect your 'aniki' with my training, but you have to kill for me Gaara. Kill, and allow me to feel the blood soaking my blood and claws, do this and I will make you undefeatable."**_

"What did Shukaku say?"

"That you were right, and that he would train me and make me strong, but aniki, he wants me to kill in return for his help."

"Get used to that fact, Gaara; harden your heart now, as a shinobi there is no room for emotions on the battle field, it is kill or be killed, I know Shukaku is listening, so listen up, you'll get your chance to kill but for now it will only be the prey we hunt."

"_**Fine, whatever, it's better than nothing; just make sure I get some real fun eventually."**_

"Shukaku says that's fine, just let him have some real fun in the future."

"Then it is settled, sleep now otouto, we have a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

_(A few days later, outside the gates of Iwagakure)_

"Here otouto, this bracelet will disguise your appearance."

Gaara accepted the bracelet and glanced anxiously at the village's walls.

"Are you sure we'll be fine here?"

"Remember your lessons, there is no room for fear, you are in control."

Gaara swallowed and nodded, steeling his nerves and forcibly calming himself, '_Shukaku and aniki will protect me, and so will the sand, I'll be fine.'_

"Good, now stick close to me and keep your eyes to the front, and blend in with the crowd as much as possible."

Gaara's control over the sand had improved greatly under Shukaku and Itachi's training, he now had almost absolute control, and it no longer acted without his permission, except to stop unperceived threats.

"One last thing, that guard of yours is too identifiable; can you carry the sand around some other way?"

"Like what?"

"Watch your tone, and less noticeable, not in one big clump on your back."

Gaara thought for a second and eyed his aniki over; shinobi sandals, loose and flexible black pants for combat, a simple dark blue vest, finger-less elbow gloves, and a long scarf that wrapped around the lower part of his face and down and around his left arm. Gaara's own appearance was similar minus the scarf. There were no visible weapons, besides Gaara's guard, on either of them, but Gaara knew Itachi held many concealed weapons. Making up his mind, Gaara broke down his gourd. The sand quickly swirled around him, making a small cloud, before settling in its new appearance: coated around Gaara was a series of chains, belts, and buckles, crisscrossing over his arms, legs, and torso, and a slanted belt hung at his waist. The sand had also made its own scarf that wrapped around his arms and back and around his neck. All the belts had pouches that held one of two items: various weapons, or poisons that Itachi helped him make, or more sand. All in all, Gaara was basically covered in sand giving him instant defense or offense, and due to its texture, unless you knew what you were looking at, the sand resembled regular cloth or leather.

Itachi nodded, satisfied with the new look and the pair headed into the village, blending in with a group of farmers. They moved quickly through the village, both taking careful note of the layout of their hopefully new home. They soon noticed they were being tailed by ANBU despite their stealth, Gaara having noticed them first due to his heightened senses, thanks to Shukaku. About a block away from the Tsuchikage's dome located in the heart of the village, the two were stopped by the ANBU.

"What is your purpose here?"

Itachi motioned for Gaara to be silent.

"We have come to speak with the Tsuchikage; will you accompany us so that we may see him?"

"What business do you have with him?"

"We must speak with him and him alone, will you take us to him or shall we go alone?"

The squad's leader stepped forward.

"You must see him, eh?"

"Yes, that's right." The squad captain saw a flash of red.

"Well then right this way, I'll show you the way."

"Thank you."

"Uh…captain, are you sure? We don't even know who these strangers are!"

"Are you questioning my authority, Atsuko?"

"N-no sir, my apologies captain Ryousuke."

"Well then if there are no more objections," He looked at his squad members, "Then we shall be off, I am Hiraku, Hiraku Ryousuke, and who might you two be?"

"I am Yuu Saburo, and this is Jiro, my younger brother."

Hiraku merely nodded and led the two into the Tsuchikage's dome. The trio quickly reached the Tsuchikage's office. Gaara, or Jiro, was told to wait outside. He passed the time speaking with Shukaku, going over training aspects for a good hour before Yuu returned.

"Welcome to The Village Hidden Among the Stone." Jiro was handed a hitai-ate and the two made their way to the accommodations Yuu had obtained for them.

* * *

A/N: And that's it! Hate it, love it, intrigued? Let me know, and bonus points to anyone who can guess who Gaara's night time visitor is, although I think I made it obvious, but we'll see. Also sorry any Temari or Kankuro lovers out there but I needed to tweak their characters a bit to fit the story, but don't worry, they won't be bastard forever! So, let me know if I should continue, till next time! 


	2. Prolouge: part 2

A/N: Woot! My story is popular…with one review, ooh and an alert and uhm…yea. Hmmm, eh, at least some people like it, and therefore I shall continue for them!

This chapter continues the prologue and is in Naruto's pov. gasp Naruto is accepting things from strangers, bad Naruto! Again, I've altered some character personalities, so be warned for some OOCness. On with the story!

….wait, I forgot, I in no way, shape, or form, own the anime/manga that is Naruto, I'm just 'borrowing' the characters for a little while and making them do my bidding…don't look at me like that, I promise I'll return them mostly unharmed…physically at least anyway.

"Spoken word"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Demon speech/speech between host and demon"**_

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

* * *

_Konoha, (5 years after Kyuubi's attack)_

Naruto quickly ducked into a back alley in the Village Hidden in The Leaves poorer districts on one of the coldest nights of the season. Straining his ears, he listened as the crowd of drunken and angry villagers ran past without as much as a pause to check his make-shift hideout. Gasping for breath he allowed himself a moment of peace, until he heard a faint rustling creeping closer to him. The rustling stopped abruptly and Naruto relaxed slightly, when he felt something slithering along his arm and back.

"Child, why do you hide in fear of these drunken idiots?" A voice whispered from the shadows. Naruto stiffened further as he now identified the thing slithering along him as a snake, which had wrapped itself loosely around his neck.

"Do not fear, Rapharsha has already eaten this week, you are merely warm, she will not harm you." The man emerged from the shadows, he had long black hair and yellow eyes the glistened in the moonlight. Naruto could also tell the man was taller than usual. Naruto shivered from the slightly cold glint in the man's eye and the rather large snake, Rapharsha, which continued to coil herself around his warmth. Finally, he found his voice.

"W-who are you?" His chattering teeth causing him to stutter, he unconsciously snuggled into the insulated warmth the huge snake provided. The man considered him for a moment before smiling kindly, although the smile didn't seem to quite fit his face.

"My name is Orochimaru, child, and from the ruckus those villagers were causing, you must be the young Uzumaki boy."

His courage returning with his body heat, Naruto responded boldly, "That's right, Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto suddenly lost his luster, "the most hated child in Konoha."

Orochimaru sat beside Naruto, and Rapharsha slowly wound herself around both her master and Naruto.

"So I was correct, you are Naruto, but I'm afraid you are wrong, little one, because I do not hate you."

"Tch, yeah right, I've heard that before, some villager gives me hope that I'm not completely worthless, and then gets his turn to beat and the village punching bag."

Orochimaru regarded Naruto silently. _'This is perfect, it will be easier than I thought to gain this boy's trust, and his power, this fool village will soon learn its folly.'_

"Well then I suppose I was slightly mistaken, Naruto, but you see, I am not a member of this Village, in fact I am a ninja from another village. So you see I am quite capable of not hating you."

Naruto looked at the man closely, and found quickly found Orochimaru's headband…arm band, and it looked nothing like the bands he saw the Konoha shinobi wearing.

"So you really aren't a villager and even though you heard the rumors you don't hate me?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "Far from it, I wish to become your friend, there are so many things I could teach you, I could train you to be a ninja as well, and then you wouldn't have to fear the villagers of this or any other village."

Naruto looked thoughtful, he had never thought of being a ninja, but all the ninja he'd seen looked so cool, and nobody hated them. He quickly made up his mind. "I'll do it!"

"Excellent, but come, I'm sure you have no home or parents to speak of, I know an abandoned apartment building that will be perfect for you and we can discuss more, those drunken idiots may come back and here us talking."

Naruto nodded and Orochimaru grabbed him. Quickly jumping off to the outskirts of the village, and thus the more abandoned buildings, Orochimaru settled on one of the nicer looking ones and landed on its roof and led Naruto inside.

Rapharsha never left Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto had to sit quickly, unaccustomed to her weight. "Ora-Orta-…argh!"

Orochimaru chuckled as he set up a fire in the fireplace. "That is quite alright, Naruto, simply call me 'Maru."

"Maru then, what exactly are you going to teach me?"

"Ahh, so inquisitive for one so young, rest now, I will be teaching you all you need to be the greatest ninja you can."

"But, I'm not sleepy!" Naruto was whining now, Rapharsha had already fallen asleep.

"Alright, one question, the rest will be dealt with in the morning."

"Hmmm, what is a good one then…Oh! You said you heard the villagers talking, do you know why they hate me?"

Orochimaru stiffened. _'Should he know, or will that ruin my plans? ...hmmm, he is young yet, I can still influence him, there should be no harm.'_

"I will only tell you this for now, they hate you for what you contain, now sleep."

"For what I contain? But, what…" Orochimaru used a mild genjutsu to make Naruto sleep. _'All shall be explained in the morning little one.'_

* * *

_(The next morning)_

Naruto yawned and stretched as light filtered through the dirty window, and quickly noticed the absence of Maru and Rapy, Rapharsha was too hard for him.

"Naruto come to the roof, we have much to discuss."

Naruto scrambled up the stairs to see Rapy basking in the sun and Maru staring at the sunrise.

"How'd you know I was awake, and how did you make me sleep last night?"

"Those are simple enough skills you will learn once you are a shinobi, but first you must know why the village hates you so." Orochimaru quickly recounted the tale of Kyuubi's attack, and how it came to be sealed inside of Naruto.

"So…I'm a demon?"

"Not unless you think so, I can train you to use Kyuubi's power, as well as your own, you could become a truly power ninja indeed, but not a true demon unless that is what you wish." _'Or until my plans are ready for you.'_

"Alright, I'll do it!"

"Good, but first we need to establish a few rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes, first, no one can know I am training you, they would not like that their burden may be able to fight back. Secondly you must keep your training a secret, no one is to know anything different has happened. Can you keep those two rules before we continue?"

Naruto thought about it, no one cares anyway, and no one will talk to me, I'll just be careful anyway. He nodded.

"Excellent, then here is how your training shall proceed: On Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays, you are to sneak out of the village during the day and come to me for training. I shall leave you Rapharsha; she will protect you and lead you in and out of the village. On Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays you will stay here and practice the chakra control techniques I teach you. Every Monday I shall give you an amount of food to last you until the next Monday, how well you do in your training will determine how much and what type of food you get. I will reward hard work and dedication, is that clear?"

It was a lot of information, but Naruto didn't want to disappoint his new teacher already, he nodded, it seemed simple enough and he was sure he could handle it.

Orochimaru nodded, "Then there is food already stashed in the cupboards, you will have Rapharsha for company, try not to make it looked like anything has changed, alright Naruto?"

Naruto ran up and hugged Maru, "You'll see, I'll be the best student ever Maru-sama, you won't be disappointed!"

Orochimaru smiled, "No, I suppose I won't, keep track of the days, today is Tuesday, so I shall see you tomorrow, today shall be a free day for you." And with that Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto walked back downstairs, Rapy slithering behind him. _'Finally, someone who acknowledges me, I'll make you proud Maru-sama, just you wait! Hmmm, I wonder what type of food he left.'_

* * *

_(4 years later)_

Deep in the forests surrounding Konoha shouting could be heard.

"Naruto! Keep your Focus! You mustn't let any extra chakra escape!"

Orochimaru was a tough teacher, he constantly pushed his student farther, and Naruto could tell it was paying off. He could already produce a few clones and transform and walk up trees and on water. However, before his Maru-sama would let him learn anymore jutsus he had to learn more chakra control, specifically how to draw and control the fox's chakra, and it wasn't easy.

"That's enough for today Naruto, go back home and rest, you're getting close I know it."

Gasping for breath Naruto could only nod and turn and started walking back slowly. True to his word, Rapharsha…Rapy, would lead him in and out of the village, taking different routes every time so that they were never followed. Naruto slowly regained his breath and thought about how far he had come. _'With Maru-sama's training the villagers can't catch me anymore, they've pretty much given up, heh, stealth and deception are a ninja's first weapons as Maru-sama says.'_

Naruto snuck through the village walls and quickly made his way to his apartment, with Rapy wrapped around his shoulders, a comforting weight where she used to be heavy.

"Hey you!"

Naruto froze in his tracks, Rapy didn't sense anyone and neither did he, how could he have gotten caught!?

"Yea you with the snake; what's your name? I haven't seen you around before."

Naruto slowly turned around to see a scantily clad woman with a raven haired boy standing beside her looking bored. Naruto quickly put up his guard, this woman was a shinobi, and a powerful one for Rapy not to have noticed her. She must be at least a jonin.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki; I'm just taking my pet snake here around the village for some air." It was a prepared response that Maru had helped him come up with for such occasions.

"Uzumaki, huh? Good then I finally found you, no one seems to know where you live and I have been trying to find you for days. I'm Anko Mitarashi, and this is Sasuke Uchiha. The Hokage thought it was about time you had a friend, and Sasuke here has been alone since his clan was destroyed."

At this Sasuke scoffed, Anko simple ignored him, "Come on, you're coming to live with me and Sasuke."

Naruto was shocked, what about his training, and Maru-sama, but he couldn't just refuse, resigning himself Naruto turned and followed behind them, thinking about how to let his teacher know.

"Great! Another silent one, I can tell you two will get along great."

Sasuke just scoffed again and looked away, Naruto continued to look down, thinking about what to do, all Anko could do was sigh.

They quickly arrived at Anko's, '_and mine'_, apartment and Anko showed Naruto to his room. _'Wow, my own room, and a real bed too huh. I'd be more impressed if I wasn't so freaked out.'_ Naruto had just settled down on the bed with Rapy draped around him, when his door was opened, and the Uchiha walked in without regard to privacy.

"Listen up, dobe, I will not let you get in my way, The Hokage may have ordered Anko to take you in as well but you will not slow down my training, I have important matters to finish and you won't stop them, are we clear?"

Naruto just stared at Sasuke like he was an idiot before laughing.

"You- You really think I want anything to do with you or that woman? Do you seriously think I care about what that old geezer in that tower wants? If you do, you are sadly mistaken, teme."

Sasuke growled and turned to walk out, but Naruto stopped him.

"Hey listen, if were gonna be stuck together, don't you think we should at least try to get along? What was Anko saying about your clan being destroyed?"

"You seriously don't know, my older brother Itachi killed my family and fled, he was on of the greatest ninjas The Leaf had, but now, I've sworn to kill him and avenge my clan."

Naruto nodded looking thoughtful, he remembered Maru-sama talking about something similar. He was brought out his thoughts by Sasuke a few minutes later.

"Is that snake trained?"

"Rapy? Yeah, she's really tame to those she's comfortable around."

Sasuke looked a little awed and reached to touch her, but Rapy coiled herself into a defensive position and Sasuke jumped back. "Is she poisonous?"

"Very, but she only uses it on her prey, otherwise she'll constrict her enemies."

Sasuke nodded and made a note not to get to near to her, just the both boys were called for dinner. Afterwards Naruto was relaxing in his new room, when a idea occurred to him. _'Rapy! She can let Maru-sama know what happened!'_ Naruto quickly wrote a letter to his teacher and sent Rapy on her way. _'Find him Rapy, I need some advice here.'_

* * *

A/N: And another one down, I'm gonna alternate between Naruto and Gaara from now on. Alright some last notes: 

-Anko never worked for Orochimaru

-The Third Hokage didn't pay attention to Naruto obviously, and Ichiraku ramen hated Naruto too

I think that's all, if not let me know and I'll try to clarify, oh and I need a beta if anyone is interested.

Poll time!

Keeping in mind that the NaruGaa will happen, what pairings do you guys want to see, let me know, just remember that the romance will be a subplot only and I want to focus on developing Gaara and Naruto's characters.


	3. If I Should Find A Way

A/N: Whoohoo! 4 alerts, I guess I'm doing something right, eh, if not, uhm…I don't know. Oooh, oooh, I'll keep writing it…unless that was your plan along! Where's that buzzing coming from? Where's my aluminum hat!? SANCTURARY!!!!!

...It's ok, I took my medication, and you can come back now.

In This Chapter: We're jumping right into the time skip, cause who really needs the details on those boring years, ne? I mean come on nothing exciting happened, except for that one mission, and there was the attack and…are you still here? Read the fic already, I promise I'll give you a flashback of any good stuff that happened in the past (pssst, let me give you a hint: there is none ).

I know you all want some more blood thirsty tanuki action, but alas, this story is also about Naruto so…IT'S TIME TO MEET KYUUBI! LET'S HEAR IT FOR EVERYONE'S FAVEORITE RABID FOX! "Whooo, its Kyuubi!!!!" "Kyuubi! Kyuubi! Let me bear your children!" "Kyuubi! Bite my arm!" "Sign my cast on the broken limb you gave me!" "WE LOVE YOU KYUUBI!!!!!!"

I still don't own Naruto, it's plot, or it's characters…but if I did, hehehe.

"Spoken word"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Jutsus"**

"_**Demon speech/speech between host and demon"**_

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

* * *

_(Konoha)_

"Alright, listen up! You will be taking your Academy Graduation tests now. You have all trained hard for this day all year, and I know you will all give your best and score well, you will be going in alphabetical order; first up: Nytaru Agisa, please go to the room across the hall, the rest of you should use this time to study."

Satisfied with his little speech/pep talk, Iruka Umino sat behind his desk and surveyed his class. He could already see potential teams grouped in his mind; keeping one eye on his charges, he began to grade the last papers he would receive from most of them.

Naruto on the other hand, was having a heated glaring/staring contest, with the Uchiha heir. Sasuke was making sure to do his part and was leaking a small amount of killing intent. Needless to say the boys had a significant amount of surrounding them. Although that could have something to do with the huge snake draped around Naruto's shoulders, clearly glaring at Sasuke as well.

"Give it up teme, I'm gonna be top of the class, so you might as well start picking your apron out, and remember I like my steak medium-rare."

"Tch, you wish dobe, I've been waiting for this all year, just make sure you're in your finest when we get to the square."

The two had made a bet at the beginning of their last academy year to see who would be the top of the class; Sasuke would have to cook for Naruto for two months if he lost, Naruto would have to kneel beside Sasuke in the village square proclaiming Sasuke's genius and all around superiority to the entire town. Neither was particularly keen on losing, however Naruto was confident in his assured success. Although they could no longer meet as often as they once could, Orochimaru continued to train his protégé hard. In fact, the one-on-one training Naruto did get from his Maru-sensei was harder than ever, the time between their spare and intense training sessions filled with weekly scrolls transported by Rapy containing everything from hand signs and jutsus, to charka exercises and ninja history. At every training session Naruto was grilled hard on any and all information covered by those scrolls. In short, Naruto was not to be messed with.

"Next!"

Iruka's voice shattered Sasuke's concentration and he blinked. With a muttered 'dobe', he turned and promptly ignored Naruto. This was fine with the blond, it gave him time to think up and review anything he might need for the upcoming exam.

'_I've become pretty adept at using Rapy in battle, and a nin-snake is a strong fighting style, Maru-sama proved that on numerous occasions, but I doubt that or the more advanced jutsus I've learned will be covered.'_

A quick glance around the room told Naruto all he needed to know. His classmates were in various states of nervousness, with low charka signatures, and the number of them coming back relieved confirmed much.

'_Definitely the basics, and I'll have to hold back a lot, should be more than easy.'_

This last thought held a hint of sadness. After this, his Maru-sama wouldn't be able to train him directly, only random scrolls detailing where he's lacking or what he should be working on. _'At least I get to keep Rapy as a graduation present.' _Naruto was expressly forbidden from failing, he shuddered to think of what his punishment could even possibly entail.

"Uchiha, you're up!"

This was it, after Sasuke came back, it would be his turn. Rapy slowly unwound herself in preparation to be moved, which unnerved half of the class, and slithered around his arm and neck.

"Yeah, I know girl, but we're ready for this aren't we, Rapy? This is what we've been training for."

"Good luck dobe, you'll need it."

"Screw you teme!"

Iruka watched the Uzumaki boy walk out of the room, his snake comfortably wrapped around him. _'If he wasn't living with Anko, what would have happened? Thanks to his rivalry/friendship with the Uchiha, he has a few acquaintances, but if he were alone…I don't want to think about it.'_

Naruto quickly walked into the examination room, facing his examiners: Mizukiand …

"Anko! What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Calm down brat, your other examiner couldn't make it so I'm filling in. Tell us about The Great Ninja War, and Konoha's role in it, after that perform a clone jutsu and a transformation jutsu. Then you can leave."

"Right, The Great Ninja War was important because…"

* * *

Ten minutes later Naruto walked out, readjusting Rapy and feeling confident about who would come out on top. 

"Alright everyone, Anko and Mizuki have reviewed your exam results with the Hokage and potential jonin mentors. Listen up for your squad members and corresponding teacher, I'll only say them once, also be aware, a previous genin team has been broken up due to some special circumstances that has arisen, those of you that are not called did not pass please stay behind for details on that, otherwise once your team has been called come get your hitai-ate and area to meet your jonin instructor. Now then; Team 7: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha. Your jonin instructor is Kakashi Hatake; your third member is formerly of Team Guy, Tenten."

Sasuke and Hinata got up and retrieved their forehead protectors. Sasuke looked confused. _'Why wasn't I put on a team with that dobe? Did they think we wouldn't work well as a team with our rivalry…but he and I work so well together and I…hmm, I'll have to ask Anko about this.'_

Hinata looked extremely disappointed. _'I won't be on a team with Naruto-kun after all…I'll just have to become strong, then he'll acknowledge me.'_ Determined with this resolution, Hinata vowed she would become a great ninja, for Naruto.

Team 7 walked down the hall to the classroom where they were to meet Kakashi, and found Tenten. The trio commenced to try and learn more about each other.

"Next, Team 8: Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki. Your instructor is Kurenai Yuuhi; you will be joined by Neji Hyuuga. Meet them at the Hokage Monument. "

Naruto and Shino eyed each other before nodding and gliding silently to collect their own protectors. Rapy silently regarded the Aburame before flicking her tail at him. Shino seemingly stared at Naruto, who took it as the question it was.

"She's just saying she likes you and accepts you as an adequate teammate."

Shino nodded and they made their way to meet this Kurenai and Neji.

"Team Ten will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. You will be under the tutelage of Asuma Sarutobi."

"I'm stuck with these losers!?"

"Tch, troublesome."

"Do we get barbeque for passing?"

Team Ten stiffly gathered their hitai-ate and left the room.

"Finally we have Team Guy; Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno. You are to meet your instructor Guy, and your last team mate, Rock Lee, at the training grounds."

Sakura, too disappointed about not being on the same team as Sasuke, just nodded and left. Kiba and his dog Akamaru were a little livelier in leaving but left relatively quickly.

* * *

Naruto and Shino quickly reached the stone monument to find no one there. 

"This is perplexing; we are in the designated area for meeting."

Shino's quiet observation put them both on edge. Rapy quickly unwound herself at Naruto's signal and swiftly hid in the shadows, further proof of her own special ninja abilities, while Shino launched a few Kikaichu insects into the air to scout.

"Can you sense anything?" They asked simultaneously. Shino nodded as if confirming something and walked short distance away, checking for clues. Naruto had other ideas. He regulated his charka output and slowly drew upon the Kyuubi's chakra, enhancing his sight, smell, and hearing. _**"Its times like these Maru-sama taught me how to draw on your chakra and how to speak with you."**_

"_**Whatever, smartass, if you're so great at using my chakra you would have noticed the edges of the genjutsu by now."**_

"_**What genjutsu? Everything looks fine to me, Rapy and Shino's insects can't sense anything."**_

"_**Why is it that even with your precious Maru-sama's teachings, you're still an idiot of unbelievable proportions? Think about it you fool; your new teacher is the Leaf's greatest genjutsu user in generations, if you bothered to remember any of your lessons regarding current Leaf shinobi. This is the last time you're using my chakra for free, meet me tonight or you're on your own from now on."**_

'_A genjutsu, and a powerful one at that, if it is strong enough to fool everyone's__ senses, except for Kyuubi's.'_

'_**Damn straight it can't fool me.'**_

'_Who is this Kurenai? First thing first, gotta break this genjutsu.'_

"Hey, Shino!"

"So you recognized the genjutsu as well, I was wondering when you would figure it out."

"Yeah…wait, you knew!?"

"I've been aware of the genjutsu sense your snake decided to collaborate with my insects, I doubt the jutsu's user is aware of their cooperation though. Logic dictates it is our new instructor testing our capabilities."

"Yeah, aren't all of Kurenai's previous squads excellent trackers and reconnaissance specialists?"

"Correct."

"Hmm, where is Rapy now?"

"She and my Kikaichu insects are poised to strike; they are awaiting our signal."

"**Snake Master Jutsu: Ghost Eyes of the Cobra"**

Naruto's eyes turned to slits and glowed a pale yellow as his eyes shadowed with Rapy, allowing him to see what she sees.

"It's our new sensei alright, and someone that has Hinata's eyes, must be Neji."

"What course of action should we take?"

"You are aware of their position? They are uphill, and Neji hasn't activated his Byakugan yet, but once he does, their counter-attack would be devastating."

"We should work on divide and conquer, I'll have my insects lure the Hyuuga away to an area with your shadow clones, you can take it from their."

"Should be simple enough…wait, you know about my shadow clones?"

"It was not hard to deduce that you and I would be teammates. You and the Uchiha do not work well together; your competitive drive would spoil any team efforts. Likewise you have not shown exemplary teamwork with anyone but your snake, or has your snake shown any willingness to work with anyone but you or I, so it would stand to reason that they would stick you with someone who would not mind your…exotic choice of pets and who could cooperate smoothly with you; I was the only candidate that fit that criteria. So I took it upon myself to research my future teammate."

Throughout his speech Shino was directing his insects into a prime position to accomplish their mission under the guise of continuing to look for clues so as to rouse suspicion with Kurenai or Neji.

"That's the most I've ever heard you speak…are your insects in position? My clones are ready."

"They are."

"Then let's get started. Once Neji is out of the way, take care of Kurenai."

"**Insect Pillar Jutsu"**

* * *

A/N: I know, really crappy cliff hanger, at least it's an update. I plan to have the next chapter up by next Wednesday. Yes, I remember the bet. Beta position still open, just let me know, preferably in a review. 

Word to the Wise: Any jutsu I list/describe at the bottom of my chapters are from either my own mind, or not from Wikipedia.

--Snake Master Jutsu: Ghost Eye of the Cobra – Completely made this one up, as described it allows Naruto's eyes to shadow any snake he has a bond with…so Rapy.

--Demon Art of Enhancing – Again, totally made it up. And I'm a dork; it's just a fancy term for when Naruto or Gaara draws upon their demon's chakra, enhancing their senses and abilities without transforming.

--Insect Pillar Jutsu – I so stole this from the game Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2, wikipedia doesn't list many jutsus for Shino, so I'll be making the majority of them. As the name suggests, Shino summons his insects, who slam the ground in pillar form with varying intensity and distance depending on the chakra used in the jutsu.

Please, can I get some more reviews? I only have two so far people. I know you like it, and I know your out there, it'll only take a few seconds, let me know my work is appreciated.


	4. Take A Moment And ReEvaluate

A/N: Weeeeee! I know, I know, I said Wednesday, but the plot wouldn't leave me alone. Can you believe it kidnapped me and held me for hostage? Something about continuing it or I would never read another story again. Yea…I don't believe it either, then again copious amounts of chocolate do nothing for my logical insanity…but it does do wonders for my imagination. Plus I only have 5 classes this semester, and 3 of them are easy, so I wish to celebrate with my wonderful readers! SO ON WITH THE FIC!

Still don't own Naruto or it's characters…but if I did, it would be awesome, and I would be rich. Hmmm…calls lawyer Can I sue Kishimoto for rights to Naruto? What do you mean what for? I want it, plain and simple. No case, NO CASE!? Fine what if I sue him for pain and suffering? How have I suffered? Uh…seizures from watching the show? No I don't have any proof…WAIT! NO! Don't hang up! hangs up phone eh, guess me owning Naruto won't happen…at least I have the OC's, right? Ok yea, I got nothing, just read the fic.

Dedicated to my _**FOUR**_ reviewers, who kindly have taken the minimum of 2 seconds to tell me my writing isn't complete crap and would like to see more.

"Spoken word"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Demon speech/speech between host and demon"**_

"**Jutsus"**

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

* * *

_(Iwagakure)_

Gaara walked down the dirt path to the village's center, and Tsuchikage's dome. Today was his first solo mission; a B ranked assassination in the Land of Waves. This was also a test for Gaara. The Village Hidden Among the Stone had a supplementary ANBU program. Any genin who could find a willing existing Black Ops member to sponsor them could enter the program. It was a way for genin with superior skills to get more advanced training and open up more slots on the mandated genin teams. The genin and his or her ANBU sponsor would handle C through A ranked missions as a duo; this way the genin still learned teamwork, but got specialized one-on-one training. Once the Black Ops member was satisfied with their protégé's progress, the genin had one final test and, upon passing, was admitted immediately into the jonin or ANBU ranks, depending on performance, it was not unusual for the protégé and instructor to form the many ANBU pairs taking on A and S rank missions either. Failing the test would make the genin an automatic chunin. It was the secret of the Stone.

Gaara had been accepted into the program almost immediately after joining the Stone's ninja ranks. His skills were barely above genin level, despite Itachi's and Shukaku's intensive training, but his vast amounts of chakra, efficient use of his chakra and sand, and his extensive knowledge of earth and wind based jutsus, thanks to Shukaku, made him a force to reckoned with for sure; even jonin were wary of facing him in combat for simple sparring. Gaara had perfected his mask of calm and indifference, even while arguing with Shukaku and, at the tanuki's insistence and Itachi's encouragement, had taken to learning a weapon style, further prodding made him develop a customized fighting style to suit his weapon of choice.

His hands were constantly encased in gloves made of a special blend of highly chakra infused sand. At his command that sand broke down quickly and formed a staff, scythe, or halberd. That sand was also extremely flexible; able to split or deform around an opponents weapon and the reform for a quick, and often lethal, counterstrike, or as hard as diamond, tanking through any weapon, or body, in its path. Due to his weapon's usage, he no longer depended on the sand to defend on him and remain in one spot, but rather darted around the enemy like an acrobat.

Gaara of the desert…Gaara of the Stone was now ready to become an ANBU. His first instructor upon admittance to the Jr. ANBU was Atsuko Kikumi; however that was quickly ended due to her continued mistrust since they first entered the village. It was finally decided he would get Itachi as instructor, who easily passed his ANBU examination and readily agreed to teach Gaara.

Gaara slowly entered the Tsuchikage's dome, and was immediately met with darkness and cool air. The feeling of raw earth reached Gaara's senses and he instantly felt at peace, this was his element; he could level this building, if he cared to. While he was mostly adept at sand, he could call upon any mineral if in dire need. Gaara strode with purpose to the Tsuchikage's office, more determined than ever now.

"Ahh, Jiro Saburo, right on time I see. Here are your mission details, you will have until the village gates close tonight to pack and leave. You are due back in two weeks."

Gaara liked the Tsuchikage well enough, on the few chance meetings with the man, but there was something about the way he said Jiro or Yuu to Gaara or Itachi respectively.

"I'm sure Yuu has some last minute advice before you leave you may speak with him before your departure, I believe he is somewhere near the genin training fields."

"There is no need Tsuchikage-sama, I am right here and completely confident in Jiro's abilities."

"Indeed…it's been six years since you've joined my village, you have given me no reason to mistrust you, can we drop these foolish nicknames?"

"Tsuchikage-sama?"

"I was not made leader of this village for nothing, Itachi Uchiha, nor can one mistake the infamous Gaara of the Desert. I have known your identities since day one, as do all of your fellow shinobi."

"I see, then why have you allowed us to continue with the charade?"

"Simple, you were seeking refuge."

The Tsuchikage held up a hand for silence before Itachi could speak again.

"Yes, the Kazekage has made every effort to find his missing son, you did not notice the Sand's or Leaf's tracker-nins scouring the village from time to time, but my ANBU did, it was far easier to simply let you live as Yuu and Jiro, the tracker-nins never suspected."

Gaara spoke up for the first time.

"If you knew from the beginning, why did you allow us to stay?"

"Your aniki here was determined to stay, and I didn't feel like fighting off the effects of the Sharingan. Every one knows of the legendary Itachi Uchiha, who killed his entire clan for no apparent reason, and the Sand Devil Gaara."

"So it was fear that day that convinced you to let us stay here?"

"As I said, you were determined to stay, and you have not given me one reason to regret that decision, my shinobi are in the best condition, so that they may call themselves your equals, your very presence has helped the Stone greatly. Besides, did you murder your clan?"

Itachi stared hard at the man before him.

"That is none of your concern."

"Very well, just be aware your true identities do not have to be hidden as long as there is no tracker-nin nearby. Gaara, you have a mission to see to, I expect you back before your two week deadline with your skills, understood?"

Gaara nodded, absorbing what he had learned.

"Then you are dismissed, your aniki and I have some matters to discuss."

Gaara bowed and left. Running through the village and gates, Gaara saw his fellow Stone shinobi in a new light, they knew who he was and humored him, and covered his tracks from his bastard father.

"_**Don't look too closely into it brat. The Tsuchikage said as much, your presence pushes them to be stronger, they may be your comrades, but they are still using you to an extent."**_

"_**Shut up, damn tanuki, Aniki even said that cooperation in the field is essential to a mission's success, I must trust them, even if it's only as teammates."**_

"_**If you say so, now about this assassination mission, what are the details exactly?"**_

Gaara scanned the mission specs quickly and commited it to memory, the scroll would have to be burned after he read it once.

"_**Land of Waves is where we're starting. We're looking for a man by the name of Gato, a big kingpin; The Land of Waves emptied its bank accounts for this one. Apparently they hired Konohagakure to escort their only bridge builder back home and keep an eye on him while he finishes the bridge. It's supposed to help the land recover economically from Gato's strangle-hold. We're an extra precaution to make sure he can't find some other way to dominate them."**_

Gaara had moved quickly, using Shukaku's chakra to enhance his speed, he was currently resting on one of the few remaining trees at the border of Earth, Wind and Rain countries. It was then Gaara realized Shukaku was snoring.

"_**Damn you Shukaku! Wake up you lazy ass bastard! You're the one that asked to know this information!"**_

"_**H-huh…whazat? Oh it's just you brat, whadya want, I'm trying to sleep here."**_

Gaara growled lowly but kept his face and eyes empty of emotion.

"_**If you didn't want to know, why ask?"**_

"_**Hmmm? Oh that, your voice was boring me, you suck as a story teller, you know that? I hate to know what our kids are going to go through, their father can't even tell a decent bedtime story, then again your stories could put them to sleep and-"**_

"_**GET TO THE POINT!"**_

"_**Alright, alright, geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Anyways I don't want to know all that useless crap, how many do I get to kill?"**_

Gaara sighed and leapt into the grasslands, sticking low and suppressing his chakra output. _'Should have known, all he cares about is his bloodlust. Stupid tanuki, can't keep his comments to himself, especially that children thing, as if I have time for such things, and no girl in the village can capture my interest…I wonder if it's weird that they don't, all the genin can seem to talk about these days is how hot the opposite sex is. It's Just a big waste of time when they should be training.' _Gaara entertained the idea of himself with a girl and all he felt was sick to his stomach. He then heard someone laughing, specifically his tenant.

"_**Now what!?"**_

Shukaku tried to talk in between peals of laughter.

"_**Do y-…Do you hear yourself when you think? Oh this i-i-is just too rich. Hahaha, my little Gaara is growing up, now let Unky Shukaku tell you all about the birds and the bees."**_

"_**I already know the details of procreation, and I don't need your perverted take on it."**_

"_**Shut up when I'm being nice and trying to enlighten you brat, now think why it is girls disgust you?"**_

"_**Because all of them waste their time trying to dress up as sluts just for a little male attention."**_

"_**Ok, and what about your little male friends, hmmm?"**_

"_**I have no problem with them; they should spend less time looking down the kunoichi's shirts, other than that nothing, why?"**_

"_**I'm getting to it, now think to last week when you were sparring with Jykou, when you two were staring each other down after that little wrestling match, what did you notice?"**_

"_**He was sweating and his shirt and pants were ripped in several places. Come to think of it he should have just gotten rid of them."**_

"_**You would have liked that, huh?"**_

"_**What? Why?"**_

"_**You may not have noticed, and I'm sure no one else did, but think back, where did your eyes wander to?"**_

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Gaara was panting slightly, this was strictly hand-to-hand, and his attention was divided between his opponent and keeping the sand at bay, Shukaku was oddly silent. Jykou was a hard opponent too as he was also in the Jr. ANBU program. He was Gaara's age but loved taijutsu and was constantly improving upon it; Gaara could see the results too. Jykou was mildly ripped. His arms were slightly thicker than the normal 13 year old's, packed with muscle. His legs were built solidly too, he had well defined abs and pecs as well and Gaara's eyes traveled down his sparring buddy and had settled on a prominent bulge before his opponent attacked again._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"_**What does that have to anything Shukaku?"**_

"_**All this training and still so slow, let me guess, you were just appreciating your opponents training results."**_

"_**Yes! What else could it be?"**_

"_**Well I don't know how many boys your age stare at their male friend's bulges, or appreciate their muscles and quite like you did that day."**_

"_**What are you trying to say?"**_

"_**You still don't get it after all of this, let me spell it out for the slow person in the room, that's you if you didn't know, you are g-a-y, gay, you like guys, you want to-"**_

Shukaku chose that moment to insert in Gaara's mind a few choice images that underneath Gaara's mask had him blushing furiously.

"_**Uh-uh, no way, you're wrong on this one Shukaku."**_

"_**We'll see brat, we'll see."**_

"_**What do you mean 'we'll see'?"**_

"_**Well I'm a tanuki, and you're entering puberty, so since I'm not a female you won't go into heat per se, but pretty soon I'll go through something like it."**_

"_**Great and this involves me how?"  
**_

"_**Well whether you puny humans know it or not, you release pheromones when your ready for mating, we'll see if you respond to the female or male pheromones more during our little 'episodes'"**_

"_**Wait…what?"**_

"_**When I go into my version of heat, your gonna want to completely ravish anyone that gives off the pheromones that excite you, and I'm betting a deserts worth of sand and chakra it will be the males."**_

"_**I. Hate. You."**_

"_**Awww, I love you too brat, now let me go back to sleep, you got a mission to do, and I want to have my beauty sleep for my killings."**_

True to his word, Shukaku slept the rest of the way to the Land of Waves, leaving Gaara to his thoughts and Gaara was sorely missing Shukaku's company, if only to ask him the questions that were now swimming around in his head.

'_Damn it, where are you when I need you aniki!'_

* * *

A/N: MWUHAHAHAHA! I confused poor Gaara, but I felt I should make a move on the romance part of the fic other that the subtlety that Sasuke showed last chapter. Beta position still open if anyone is interested, I still plan to update another chapter by/on Wednesday. 

And now its time for my favorite part…begging for reviews. I only have four! And like 500 hits, I'm not picky; any little form of compliments or criticism is greatly appreciated. It shows that I'm not wasting my time here.

So let's give some power to the reviewers. Vote for some pairings people, the GaaNaru is gonna happen, but you can suggest any pairing, vote, whatever and I'll find a way to work it into the story, or I can make a one shot for the winning pairing, something, JUST REVIEW, PLEASE!?


	5. The Start Of Something New

A/N: Here it is chapter six, including the prologue, three if we don't count it. If it isn't immediately obvious, this story will follow the anime, I plan on ending it around either the end of the chunin exam, or the Tsunade arc, not sure which. Then comes the sequel, hopefully by that time I will have seen the more of the anime, as I don't read the manga and thus have limited knowledge of the time-skip.

It is now time to end Rapy's silence.

Wow…no crazy ramblings… I think this is scarier than my insanity.

I still don't own Naruto, but if I had Shukaku or Itachi behind me, I'm sure I could convince Kishimoto…yea, just read.

"Spoken word"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Demon speech/speech between host and demon"**_

"**Jutsus"**

"Snake/Master speech"

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

* * *

_(Konoha, Hokage Stone Monument)_

"**Insect Pillar Jutsu"**

Shino's insects went on the attack, intent on taking Neji out or at least pushing him into Naruto's trap. Neji, however, was waiting for any attack that might come and deftly dodged out of the insects' path…and right into Rapy's; she struck without preamble, wrapping around Neji's legs.

"Shino, behind you! Focus on Kurenai!"

Shino turned to find himself staring down their new sensei.

"So you were aware of our position after all. If Neji wasn't prepared for it your initial strike would have been very successful. Now, show me what else you've got."

Shino shifted his weight into a standard defensive stance, his insects pooled at his feet. He was also quite happy to notice that his Kikaichu had snuck behind Kurenai with out her notice.

"Nice try."

He barely had time to duck the arm flying for his face and was met with a low kick that swept him off his feet. _'Just a clone, I'm in trouble.' _He regained his balance and rushed at what he hoped was his sensei, to catch her off guard; the two were soon locked exchanging blows and he could tell she not pulling many punches. _'Got to finish this, she is a relatively new jonin, we are her first squad; hopefully that means she isn't familiar with Aburame techniques.'_

"**Paralyzing Insects: Swarm"**

Shino's insects flew from his arms to swarm around Kurenai and began to drain her chakra, only to find another clone.

"I had expected more from your abilities; perhaps I was wrong in placing you on my team."

'_Got her.'_

"Really Shino, you should be aware of the properties of Team 8, you can do better than this."

"Indeed, I can."

"What?"

"**Paralyzing Insects: Swarm"**

A loud buzzing was heard from twenty feet behind Shino, from the bushes. Kurenai rolled out of them covered in the Kikaichu.

"Your mistake was taunting me; it allowed one of my females to find you by your voice vibration and led my males straight towards your position."

"Not bad, kid, now get them off."

Once all of Shino's bugs were accounted for the pair turned to watch Naruto and Neji, who was no longer there.

"Give it up; Destiny has already determined this fight."

Naruto and Neji had moved quite a ways off. Neji had used a substitution jutsu to escape and had ducked into a nearby clump of trees; the same clump where Naruto's shadow clones were waiting. An Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation had dispatched them, and Neji was once again facing Naruto and Rapy.

'_Here's where Maru-sama's training pays off.'_

* * *

_(Deep in Konoha's forests, two years ago)_

"_You have improved greatly Naruto; this will be one of our last hands on training sessions. It is time I gave you the tools to further your training on your own, here."_

_Orochimaru handed Naruto two scrolls._

"_That first scroll is the one that summoned the egg from which Rapharsha was born. Sign your name in blood over my name. That will name you as her permanent master, you will be able to communicate with her and use her more efficiently. That second scroll is the Snake Summoning Contract, you know what it does from your studies; sign your name at the end."_

_The first scroll was easy for Naruto to sign, but the second one…_

"_Are you sure Maru-sama?"_

"_Quite, consider it, and the jutsu I'm about to teach you, a reward for your hard work over the years."_

"_Thank you Maru-sama! With this I can beat Sasuke easily."_

"_No Naruto, use Rapharsha freely, as you convinced them you created the jutsu you use with her, but the summoning and new jutsu I'm about to teach you are to be used in dire need only, not for petty competition, understood?"_

"_Hai, I won't use them unless absolutely necessary."_

_Orochimaru smiled that creepy smiled and chuckled lowly._

"_Yes I'm sure you will; now we still have a lot of ground to cover."_

* * *

"Alright Rapy, let's show this arrogant bastard what we can do."

"Right behind you, Naruto."

"**Byakugan"**

Neji settled into the traditional Gentle Fist stance and rushed at Naruto.

"I'm toast if those strikes connect, distract him."

"Don't I get pleasssse and thank you anymore? Ssssuch an unappreccciated job."

Naruto jumped back and cursed his luck. _'Great a hormonal snake and Gentle Fist user, just what I need.'_

"I'll find you those rodents you love tonight, no matter how tired I am, how's that for a please and thank you?

"Much better, if thossse handsss are a problem, take out the legssss."

Naruto barely dodged a palm sent for his arm and winced as he felt a few chakra points close. The hesitation was enough for Neji to land a major hit to both of Naruto's arms.

"We are going to have a serious talk about your timing later Rapy!"

"Ssssshould've dodged fasssster or moved fasssster, it'sss hardly my fault you're inflexible and can't move quickly."

"It's as I said, a failure is a failure after all."

"Damn you Neji."

"_**Now's your chance brat, strike him while his guard is lowered."**_

"_**How the hell am I supposed to do that? My arms are kinda useless right now."**_

"_**Idiot, force our chakra through the closed points, it will open them easily if you apply enough force. Do it quickly while he's still ranting about that destiny crap, I refuse to lose to someone like him."**_

'_Can't hurt to try.'_

"Rapy, come here, or no food for a week."

"What for?"

"Make Mr. Asshole there think he's won, act like your making sure I'm ok or something."

"Right, thisss ssshould work easssily. Noticcce my sssarcasm."

Rapy did as she was told and Neji smirked triumphantly.

"So Shino was up to par, Neji how did Naruto do?"

"I'm afraid his skills are less than adequate; he went down in less than four minutes."

Kurenai and Shino had arrived on the scene. Kurenai looked worried and Shino was as impassive as ever.

"Four minutes my ass, bastard!"

"How can this be?"

Naruto had successfully forced his chakra through his arms and had a clone holding a kunai to Neji's neck. Kurenai and Shino quickly retreated a safe distance. Neji took care of the clone with a quick palm turn to its chest.

"Haven't you learned? Your clones don't work on me."

"Then it's a good thing that it's Rapy you should afraid of. **Snake Style: Serpent Fist**"

Naruto rushed at Neji with Rapy wrapped around his right arm. Neji moved quickly though and sent a strike straight for Naruto's right elbow. Naruto rolled his arm and used his chakra to force it out of his socket; Neji's strike almost hit just after and missed completely as the arm rolled out of the way, leaving him defenseless for Rapy to counter-strike. She bit and released and Naruto darted out of Neji's strike range.

"What was that?"

"That was you losing, that tingling in your arm that's spreading is your body being paralyzed. Looks like destiny was wrong."

"Well done Naruto, turning the tables on your opponent like that, I can see this team has great individual skills, now you must learn teamwork. Shino, fix-up Neji so we can talk."

Kurenai had returned with Shino at her side who quickly got to work relieving his teammate of his unfortunate predicament. Neji rolled his arms and stretched once Shino's bugs had neutralized the poison. He still felt a bit numb, but it quickly passed.

"Good, now as I'm sure you're all aware Team 8 specializes in reconnaissance and tracking. Neji your Byakugan, Shino your insects, and Naruto your snake all make you excellent in this field, but those three things also makes you incredible fighters when it comes to small scale combat. However, you are all highly independent, I want you to learn to work with your teammates, the mission's success comes before all else and you must be able to work together to ensure that it does succeed. Naruto, Shino it took you a few minutes to distinguish that relatively mild genjutsu, I'm going to teach you how to recognize, dispel, and create genjutsus. Neji as their senior academy graduate, and time with Guy, I want you to teach them more taijutsu and such, in and out of team training sessions. It is my hope that you will become highly efficient working separately and together, who knows maybe become even best friends. That is all for today, report here tomorrow at eight a.m. sharp."

Kurenai disappeared in a swirl of leave leaving the three genin by themselves.

"So it would seem you two have pretty advanced skills. I would teach you more hand-to-hand combat techniques, but I am correct in assuming you have family styles or such to improve upon?"

Naruto and Shino nodded, Rapy slithered up Neji's leg to his neck and stared in his eyes before nodding and returning to Naruto, Neji raised an eyebrow.

"She's just showing she approves of you as teammate, but if you aren't going to teach us, how are we supposed to establish teamwork?"

"My guess would be to train together outside of team training; logic would also state that we spent leisure time in each other's presence."

"Shino makes a good point; I am free on every other day, Naruto?"

"Anko doesn't care as long as I'm back before midnight; I think she's happy when me and Sasuke are gone so she can sneak off with Kakashi, I saw him hanging around our house lately. What about you Shino?"

"I am currently in the middle of a family project; I am only free Tuesday and Thursday mornings and Monday and Friday evenings. Speaking of which, I should be going."

"Then we should meet every Tuesday and Thursday morning, and Friday evenings too."

"Right, then I must be off, farewell to you two."

"I guess I should be going too-"

"Naruto, walk with me back to the village, we might as well get started now on the teamwork thing, right?"

Naruto and Neji headed down the path back to the village, chatting about little things and learning little things about each other. Rapy had slithered home, bored with their conversation when they stopped at a bench and continued talking.

"It is getting quite late; I should get back to the Hyuuga compound, thank you for keeping my company Naruto."

Neji stroked Naruto's cheek gently and was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving a wide-eyed and confused Naruto.

"_**Kyuubi! What the hell was that?"**_

"_**How should I know brat, I know nothing of your human mating rituals."**_

"_**M-m-mating!?"**_

"_**That was a display of affection he just showed you, so I could conclude that it was mating, considering you two have never spoken before today to be called friends."**_

"_**Whatever, I do not have time to be questioning my sexuality. I'm here now, what did you want from me?"**_

"_**It's time I started getting something in return for you using my chakra, and only half-assed at that. Your Maru-sama knows nothing on how to correctly utilize demon chakra, I'm going to be taking over your chakra training from now on, and I also have a few jutsu that will come in handy that you could only use with my chakra."**_

"_**And what do you want in return for this?"**_

"_**A mate."**_

"_**A WHAT!?"**_

"_**I want a mate, that means you getting one too, male or female, I'm not picky just find me someone."**_

"_**Wait, how am I finding you someone for you? No one besides me can talk to you."**_

"_**Use your brain sometime, it's there for a reason; obviously you have got to find another **__**jinchūriki."**_

"_**You do know there's a possibility I will never find another one, right?"**_

"_**We will find others; just make sure you don't screw it up when we meet them, understood?"**_

"_**Right…so what chakra techniques and jutsus will you teach me? Maru-sama really didn't give me a lot."**_

"_**First you must better utilize my chakra…"**_

* * *

_**  
**_

_(The next morning)_

"Listen up; due to Naruto graduating top in his class and Shino in the high percentile I have decided that we will be accepting a C-Rank mission. We are an escort, this will double as training as it will emphasize teamwork."

Kurenai wasted no time in briefing her genin on the mission specs. The Hokage had chosen her team specifically so that they may gather more recent information about what was happening in the Land of Waves, the escort mission was just a convenient cover-up.

"There will be no unnecessary risks taken; there have been rumors of an S-Ranked missing-nin in the region, you are to leave him to me, we meet at the gates in one hour where we will meet up with our client, understood?"

"Right."

"Heh, this will be easy."

"This will give me a chance to collect new samples for my hive."

"One hour, don't be late."

* * *

A/N: Wow, longer than I had anticipated, sorry if the fighting scenes sucked, it was my first attempt at them, I'll try to be more detailed or jazz them up in later chapters. Expect the next one by/on Sunday. 

--Insect Pillar Jutsu – see last chapter.

--Byakugan – I'm pretty sure everyone knows Neji and Hinata's kekkai genkai, at least I hope, if not Wikipedia has wonderful info on it.

-- Paralyzing Insects: Swarm – Inspired by Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2, Shino's insects swarm around his opponent and inject a paralyzing agent and distracting them so that Shino can move in for more damaging attacks.

-- Snake Style: Serpent Fist – A dual attack Naruto uses with Rapharsha. Naruto dislocates his left or right arm with his chakra giving Rapy free reign to move the limb as she wants while she is coiled around it, as such a high level of sync is needed to coordinate both arms. Generally Naruto uses the arm he still controls to distract or occupy his opponent so that Rapy can get close enough to inject a poison.


	6. Take No Prisoners

A/N: Le gasp! An update, and before schedule I must love you all. Ok, nothing against my wonderful readers, I was just bored, but really, I do love you all, words do not express my appreciation for your continued interest in my story.

Does that count as an insane rant? Nah…I must be coming down with something, I shall have to express my insanity the one way left, through the wonderful medium of Shukaku. To the fic!

If I owned Naruto, this story would've been abandoned and there would have been quite a few changes to the show…but alas, I don't so I can only dream and borrow its characters.

"Spoken word"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Demon speech/speech between host and demon"**_

"**Jutsus"**

"Snake/Master speech"

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

* * *

_(Unknown forest deep in the Land of Fire)_

"_**Hey, Shukaku, wake up, we're nearing the border to the Land of Water."**_

"_**You didn't make any killings while I was sleeping did you?"**_

"_**And if I did?"**_

"_**I'll just have to give you some lovely ideas, and a few choice dreams; you do remember your previous predicament, yes?"**_

"_**Evil sadistic bastard."**_

"_**Awww, I didn't know you cared, I suppose now you want a hug?"**_

"_**Oh dear lord, NO! I've stuck to the forest and other non-traveled routes, not even any bandits or rouge nins to speak of."**_

"_**Well it looks like our run of bad luck is over."**_

"_**Meaning?"**_

"_**Really now, how long have we known each other, practically your whole life, right? You should know me better by now, obviously your observation skills are lacking, sometimes I forget you're still a pup underneath that cold exterior…by the way you might want to duck or something."**_

Gaara just noticed at least fifteen kunai flying straight for his head. He quickly dodged out of the way and searched for their places of origin.

"_**Damn they're on the move, why the hell didn't you warn me before? Or, better yet, why didn't the sand shield activate?"**_

"_**Ahem, and I quote 'Shukaku, don't activate the sand shield on this mission, I want to truly test my abilities.' Ring any bells? Oh and one is aiming a rather impressive katana at your neck, might I suggest dodging?"**_

Gaara cursed and used his sand scarf to halt the blade and immobilize his attacker.

"Nice jutsu brat, never seen anything like it, but I think it would be wise move on your part to release our friend and handover any valuables you may have."

"You would dare attack a stone shinobi? You're either incredibly brave, or incredibly foolish."

"You can't be much older than thirteen; a genin at best, what's the matter got separated from your sensei?"

Gaara's ears twitched as the sound of approaching footsteps met his ears, soon the trees around him we're filled with at least thirty more bandits. The gang's leader spoke up again.

"This is the last time I'm going to say it, brat, release our friend and hand over any goods you have."

"_**Well Shukaku, looks like you got your wish."**_

"_**I'm going to relish this greatly, show them I'm the only one who can call you 'brat', brat."**_

"_**It's nice to know I'm precious to you."**_

"I'm afraid I can't release your friend, as you can see, my scarf has him quite tied up at the moment…"

Gaara stuck out his hand and the bandits readied for battle.

"…But you can have what's left, if you escape that is. **The Sand Coffin: Sand Burial**"

With a clench of his fist his scarf completely covered the captured bandit and crushed him in an instant.

"You bastard! You'll pay for this, get him!"

"At least try and make this interesting."

Gaara leapt to the forest floor so he had more room to work with and was instantly surrounded with all of the rouge nin minus the leader.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm right here."

Two of the nin rushed forward from opposite sides hoping to confuse Gaara, who ducked below the first one that arrived too soon and sent an elbow straight into his gut. Reinforced with chakra the bandit went flying backwards, the other that had rushed Gaara pulled out a kunai and sliced at Gaara's side, but he fell to the ground and landed on his hand at sent a spiral kick to the rouge's knees. A distinct crunch could be heard.

"Use your numbers, it's just one genin!"

"_**That man looks fun, can I play too?"**_

"_**Well it wouldn't be a party without you now would it?"**_

The rouges had wizened up and had ducked out of any melee range and began forming hand seals.

"Your attempts are futile. **Sandstorm: Disruption.**"

Instantly sand and loose minerals swept up in a great cloud and blanketed the battlefield. A great deal of coughing could be heard as well cries of surprise as none of their jutsus worked.

"You idiots can't even handle one measly snot nosed punk, what the hell!?"

"If it would make you feel better, you can face two of me. **The Sand Clone in the Style of a Demon.**"

More sand fled from Gaara's body and formed an exact clone of him, except with yellow eyes. The clone jumped up and landed directly in front of the bandits' leader.

"You'll be dealing with me now, Jiro don't leave a single one alive, and I'll take care of this one."

The clone growled out in scratchy and hate filled voice. Gaara nodded, it had been agreed that his fake name would be used on all missions; he had the raging sandstorm form a barrier to contain the rest of the gang and turned to watch Shukaku work.

"What kind of clone is this? Nevermind, I'll still tear you to shreds!"

"Tough talk for a dead man, any time you're ready."

"Then take this: **Fire Style: Stream Shot**"

A Blast of fire flew from the leader's mouth and blasted a hole straight through Shukaku's clone body, engulfing it in flames.

"Ha! No problem!"

"Hahaha, pathetic human, are you deaf or just idiotic? This body is formed from earth materials; fire doesn't affect it at all."

The sand quickly reformed the hole that was made and was as good as new. Shukaku laughed maniacally and rushed at the now fear-paralyed man. The clone's sand body formed clawed hands and it was over in seconds.

"Now now Jiro, what have I told you about playing with prey?"

"That it's fun and should be done at every opportunity to extract every possible dreg of fear possibly possessed by the prey?"

"Hmm, so I did, none the less we have a schedual to keep, this Gato is bound to have strong bodyguards, I want to hear their screams as I decapitate them after maiming them, so lets get a move on; use those new moves its quicker."

And with that the clone broke down and the sand returned to Gaara. _'Tch, always so impatient for the next kill, but he's right, I'm wasting time here.'_

"**Sandstorm: Invasion"**

"**Sandstorm: Rendering"**

"**Sandstorm: Assimilation"**

Gaara hurried on, now alert for any Leaf patrols alerted by the chakra spike, the battlefield devoid of any trace of the massacre.

* * *

_(Edge of the Land of Fire and Water)_

"_**Great, water! Just what I need, do you know what type of trouble I have to go through drying this luxurious fur of mine? It has to be sunned gently while a crisp breeze, autumn or spring only, runs through it chasing away all moisture. Its not easy maintaining such a silky quality to this stuff you know especially out in that dry desert air, I constantly have to prowl the desert for-"**_

"_**Shukaku! Shut. Up. You're worse than the civilians back home, and that's saying something. And if you didn't notice, you are in my mind, your fur can't get wet no matter how hard you try."**_

"_**Well if someone did the redecorating that I had asked for…then again you do lack any and all imagination, I suppose the same sand dune over and over again is better than nothing at all, you could at least ad a cactus, a town or something to take off the monotony. Hmm, where was I? Oh yeah, and I have to comb-"**_

"_**Yes, comb the desert numerous times over looking for a rare blossom flower that adds a certain 'milk and honey' quality to the fur, this is the fifteenth time I've heard this story since you learned that 'Water Country' was actually surrounded by, guess what? WATER! And you redecorate; you spend more time in there than I do."**_

"_**You. Idiotic. Brat. Does the word 'seal' mean anything to you? Because to us demons it means we're stuck, sealed, completely caged, so no, you redecorate! And just because someone is an uncouth heathen that doesn't care about MY personal hygiene doesn't mean that I don't care about yours. It's because of my careful grooming habits that your hair is so ravish-able, don't you want to look good for any potential mates? You're never gonna attract a decent seme if I don't help you."**_

"_**For the last time, I am not gay, looking for a mate, or uke!"**_

Shukaku had been pushing the mating thing a lot lately, the few times Gaara stopped for brief naps were plagued by Shukaku continuing Gaara's mating knowledge. Gaara was on his last nerve and seriously stressed. Shukaku seriously had a one-track mind; everything went back to finding Gaara's seme lately. Gaara took a moment to don civilian clothing and formed The Sand Cloud for dry transportation to the islands.

"_**Sure you're the uke, all the signs point to it."**_

"_**What signs?"**_

"_**The sign-y signs, you know the ones, they're shiny."**_

"_**Can I just focus on the mission?"**_

"_**Sure and I'll focus on finding us a man, a big, strong man."**_

"…_**Why does is it have to be a big strong one, and do you have to say man like that?**_

"_**Yes it shows his manly-ness, and of course he has to be big and strong, I'm not going to be mated to some weakling, please Gaara, have SOME standards."**_

"_**You mean like silky and luxurious hair?"**_

"_**Exactly, and don't forget lots of killings."**_

"_**Oh no, can't forget about maximizing blood loss and fear when killing someone or something."**_

"_**I'm glad you understand."**_

"_**For someone who uses sarcasm so much you sure do suck at noticing it."**_

"_**Oh do I? Well then it would stand to reason you would be great at sucking-"**_

Gaara quickly severed the mental link, despite this Shukaku still forced some images in that had Gaara blushing like mad underneath his sand scarf and Shukaku's cackling in the background was distinctly heard.

Gaara quickly composed himself as he touched down in a desolate area of the island. He went to the shore and drenched a spare set of clothes he had for credibility reasons and headed into town to find a temporary HQ and to collect information on his target.

'_And the mission officially begins; Gato, your days are numbered.'_

"_**What about adding in an oasis or forest somewhere."**_

"_**Arrgh! Didn't I block you!?"**_

"_**So that's a no on any redecorations, huh?"**_

"_**Go away and let me work."**_

"_**Fine, you don't have to get all huffy just because you don't want to give your poor unfortunate tenant a better standard of living. You know the one has saved your life numerous times and fed you, and clothed you, and chased away the dark creature of the night."**_

"_**The only things that were true out of that statement was 'no I don't want to give you a 'better standard of living'' and 'saved your life numerous times'."**_

"_**Damn, the one flaw in my plan."**_

"_**You have a plan now?"**_

"_**Yes, but I'm sleepy, g'night brat! Wake me if its bloody claw time."**_

"_**Wait! Shukaku! What plan!?"**_

* * *

_(An office in a mansion overlooking the meager village)_

"I have employed you for a very specific reason. You are to take care of any shinobi that these people might have hired to get rid of me. For every shinobi head you bring in I'll reward you handsomely. So do you agree?"

"One condition: Don't order me around."

"Of course not! I would never dream of doing so. By the way, I had heard you had a…subordinate. Where is she?"

"_HE_ is in town, familiarizing himself with the layout and it surrounding areas, and you would do well not to cross him, he would not take kindly to you, or your men's advances."

"Oh, right, right, of course. Well we are in agreement; here is your first payment. Welcome aboard Momochi-san."

* * *

A/N: I know, bad foreshadowing, this was mainly a plot filler; Get Gaara into the village and introducing his target. Next up Naruto's team arrives on the scene. You know the drill by now, I update bi-weekly 

To clear up any possible confusion, Gaara's outfit is exactly the same as described before with the exception of his new sand gauntlets and his attire is completely black. His sand shield is still around; he can have Shukaku depress it if he wants.

-- Fire Style: Stream Shot – not very special, a mid-range fire attack, blasts a concentrated stream of fire directly at a target and engulfs them in flames.

--The Sand Clone in the Style of a Demon – A sand clone built entirely with Shukaku's chakra allowing Shukaku to control it and giving Gaara an instant ally on the battlefield if needed.

--The Sand Coffin: Sand Burial – Straight from the anime/manga.

-- Sandstorm: Disruption – A new jutsu set Shukaku taught Gaara. Gaara's sand and any earth mineral around form a vicious sandstorm, interrupting enemy movement and vision and also prevents anyone caught within it, besides Gaara, from performing any jutsu by absorbing any chakra exerted to form the jutsu.

-- Sandstorm: Invasion – The sandstorm invades the enemy's body anyway possible; through the mouth, nose, eyes, or boring directly through exposed skin, etc. Once inside the sand quickly circulates and spreads through the body; set-up to…

-- Sandstorm: Rendering – The sand within the enemy's body begins to form small blades that rock back and forth in growing size and movement range, dicing up the enemy from the inside out.

-- Sandstorm: Assimilation – Last in the set and the clean-up move. The sand coats the dead bodies and absorbs them, spilled blood, and any remaining chakra. Truly a case of the sand and Gaara becoming stronger with each kill.

Don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy and happiness has a direct correlation to my imagination and insanity producing a better story. And no, boredom just makes me write, doesn't necessarily mean it's of good quality, for instance this was all filler, and all you got were some new jutsus.


	7. The Beggining of the End

A/N: Ha! Boom baby! I'm back, I went back and reviewed my previous chapters and spruced them up, fixing any spelling and grammar mistakes I could find. I must now take this time to say how much your continued interest means to me (seriously, I'm blowing off homework right now in order to type this lovely chapter for you all).

In this chapter: Uhm…read and find out.

Kishimoto, I'm on my knees here, can I please have Naruto? What about the manga? A plushie? ANYTHING? -police come and drags me away- Wait you brutes get off of me! I think I was wearing him down. No, I wasn't stalking him; if I did I would have like a spy camera, binoculars, and his number in my cell phone. Oh…you have my cell phone, and you found the camera, but no binocular right? -sighs- I guess I'll be updating from the slammer.

"Spoken word"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Demon speech/speech between host and demon"**_

"**Jutsus"**

"Snake/Master speech"

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

* * *

_(Outside Konoha's gates)_

"So, you're the team that I got? Tch, you sure don't look like much."

Team 8 was standing at the gates and their client had just arrived. Naruto's eye twitched at the insult, but he ignored it, Neji looked affronted and turned to speak to Kurenai, who was glaring daggers, so it was Shino that broke the silence.

"Never underestimate an opponent, no matter how small they may seem."

"I'm supposed to trust a group of snot-nosed punks? You're barely out of diapers, I was hoping for a little more experience."

Kurenai was outraged, how dare he insult her team like that!

"Mr. Tazuna, I can assure you my team is more than capable of handling a C-ranked mission, they all graduated at the top of their class and I personally tested them myself. They should be more than adequate, unless you wish to hire a team of jonin and pay for a B or A-ranked mission."

"No, no, that won't be necessary, I was just surprised, that's all."

"Then let's be on our way, we have journey ahead of us to the Land of Waves."

The group began their trek out of the village vicinity and into the surrounding forests, sticking to the main roads until it split to form the roads leading to Wind and Earth countries, and of course back to Konoha. Kurenai decided to take a short break before continuing, it looked like their client would need it, and it was time for team training.

They settled next to a nearby stream and Kurenai grilled Tazuna for the finer points of the mission and what they were heading into after instructing her team to get to know each other better.

Naruto, Shino, and Neji spread out on the lush grass after Shino and Naruto sent their companions to scout, although Rapharsha was sun bathing more than scouting. Naruto quickly tired of listening to the water in the stream so figured he might as well do as Kurenai asked.

"So Shino, what type of project are you working on?"

"Breeding."

This captured Neji's interest as well and he too turned to Shino.

"What about breeding?"

"It is time I took on a second colony; my chakra reserves have built and stabilized enough to support two colonies at once."

"So more bugs is what you're saying? I'm glad Rapy doesn't mate or anything."

"She is incapable?"

"No, she says men are idiots and children are annoying."

Neji spoke up again.

"So she really is cognitive, you can speak with her as well?"

"Of course, she is a nin-snake after all. They're bred for intelligence."

"Naruto, where did you get Rapy?"

Naruto's guard was instantly up and he hoped his face and voice didn't betray him.

"I found her egg when I was younger, Anko helped me with her once she found out she was a nin-snake. Why?"

"Because, nin-snakes aren't that common, infact the only known record of them are the ones used by the missing-nin Orochimaru, and he is one of the top names in the Bingo book. If the jutsu you used with her wasn't developed by you with Anko's help I'm sure the council would be highly suspicious."

"Heh, heh, yeah, so Shino what type of food do you like?"

Shino's answer spurred a debate between him and Neji, giving Naruto time with his thoughts.

"_**Kyuubi! Orochimaru is a missing-nin from Konoha!"**_

"_**I know brat, I was listening as well."**_

"_**How come I didn't know about this?"**_

"_**Because, idiot, you took everything a complete stranger, who couldn't stay in the village, said at face value. Everything you know came from him so of course if it interfered with anything he might be planning he edited it."**_

"_**But Maru-sama never hurt me, he even helped me!"**_

"_**Ever thought was the point?"**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**He knew about me being sealed inside you, ever thought he might've planned this from the beginning?"**_

"_**But why?"**_

"_**Think for yourself once in your life instead of looking for others to lead you! That's what landed you here in the first place!"**_

"…_**Kyuubi, you don't mean he's planning on using me, us, for our power do you?"**_

"_**I can see no other alternative."**_

"_**He couldn't!"**_

"_**Whatever, you're on your own with this one."**_

"Alright guys, let's keep moving we still have a few hours of light left before we need to make camp."

And with that the group started out again, Naruto lagging slightly behind the others thinking about what he just learned.

"Rapy, you would never betray me right? I mean even if I didn't have your contract."

"No, I wouldn't and couldn't, you are my only massster."

"What about Maru-sama?"

"He isss no longer my master, only you are, and I will obey only you, unlessss you bid me otherwissse."

"Thanks Rapy."

Naruto felt slightly better about this and hurried to catch up with the rest of his team when a fast moving blur caught his eye. Carefully looking out of the corner of his eye with Kyuubi's sight he saw nothing and even dared to turn his head slightly; still nothing.

"Ssssomething wrong?"

"No, just seeing things I guess."

The party had made good time and was halfway through their journey by the time they stopped for the night.

"We made excellent progress today. If we keep this up we'll be at the border of Wave by midday tomorrow. I'll keep first watch, the rest of you get some sleep."

Dinner was out of the way and everyone but Kurenai was sleeping soundly, leaving her to her thoughts. _'I'm sure of it now, we're being followed, Naruto may have noticed but the others didn't. There's something this Tazuna isn't telling us and I aim to find out what.'_

* * *

_(Back in Konoha)_

"Hey Anko! Where has the dobe been lately? I haven't seen him."

"Hmm, oh didn't you hear? Kurenai's team received a C-rank mission, the brat is gonna be gone for a few days to weeks."

"WHAT!? Why didn't he tell me!?"

"How the hell should I know? Geez, Sasuke if I didn't know any better I'd say you liked him."

"I do not! I just don't have anyone to spar with or anything."

Anko started cackling evilly.

"That pout says otherwise, emo boy."

"Shut up! I don't like that dobe and I am not emo!"

"Ok fine…you're an emo-goth who is in love with 'that dobe'."

"Argh! How did that idiot's team get a C-ranked mission anyway?"

"The same reason you'll be needing my apron, Naruto graduated top in the class, and Shino was in the top five. Neji of course, is the Hyuuga prodigy, all they really lack is teamwork which comes from doing missions together, and besides that your lazy teacher gets to the tower too late to get anything besides left over D-ranked missions."

Anko took that moment to leave a fuming Sasuke to go get some Dango.

"See ya, Sasgay!"

Sasuke's screams of frustration could be heard for a mile.

* * *

_(Back with Team 8)_

The next morning had clear skies. During a quick breakfast Kurenai answered questions her genin had about the Land of Waves. They packed up quickly and set off again. Around midday about four miles before they reached shoreline, Shino asked two very strange questions.

"Sensei, is it possible for it to have rained recently?"

"No, not at all."

"What about water from the ocean, could it have reached this far back?"

"Of course not, you know that, why the sudden interest in moisture?"

"Because we passed a puddle about 20 yards back."

Kurenai, Neji, and Naruto tensed at Shino's words who looked as calm as ever. Tazuna was confused.

"What's the big deal; this is a pretty popular road you know."

Kurenai motioned them to continue moving and Neji took the liberty to answer Tazuna's question.

"The big deal is, there are no other tracks in the road and there has been no rain to wash them away."

"Keep your voice down Neji, Shino is the puddle still there?"

"Yes."

"So it was either a distraction or a decoy."

"Shall I use my Byakugan?"

"No, too obvious, and Shino's swarm buzzes too loudly, even spread out. Naruto, how silent can that snake of yours be?"

"Too quiet for something as mischievous as her."

"And we know she's fast, send her out to scout, let me know as soon as you can what she finds."

"I can let you know the minute she finds something. We're being ambushed Rapy, find them for me."

Rapharsha slithered off, making little to no noise and quickly disappeared into the underbrush.

"What's this about the minute she finds something?"

"Same way I found you during our test; **Snake Master Jutsu: Ghost Eyes of the Cobra"**

"So that's how you did it. Neji cover Tazuna, Shino, you and Naruto take them out."

"What about you, Kurenai-sensei?"

"I'll be supervising of course, you three still need to learn how to work as a team."

"Rapy has found them, it was a decoy, and they are about forty yards ahead, definitely an ambush."

"How many?"

"Just the two and they are setting up traps, it could be a guise but I don't think they are that strong."

"Hmmm, can Rapharsha take them out on her own?"

"Of course!"

"Then do it, I don't want to waste any unnecessary energy or time, leave one for questioning."

"Right, **Snake's Ambush: Encroaching Doom"**

Loud hissing and men's screams could be heard from up in the near distance and then abrupt silence. Neji looked at Naruto, a little awe-struck.

"What did you do?"

"Not me, Rapy, and she got rid of one and immobilized the other, they were working alone."

"Very well then, you three prepare lunch while I question him."

* * *

"So much water!"

"I take it you've never been to the ocean then brat?"

"No Mr. Tazuna, I've been in Konoha all my life."

"Enough with the 'Mr.' stuff; call me gramps."

Tazuna had warmed up considerably once it was displayed that these were no ordinary genin. The group was ambushed again by four more ninjas. Neji and Shino took them out with surprising cooperation. In both ambushes Kurenai had questioned the survivor and both times they gave the name Gato; Tazuna was still playing dumb about the situation and Kurenai was getting annoyed. She halted Neji from rowing them any further.

"Hey, town is still a few miles away, why are you stopping?"

"Because you are going to give me the answers I want, or we're turning around, now what is going on?"

Tazuna sighed heavily, he couldn't keep secret for much longer anyway.

"The Land of Waves is in trouble, big trouble. A few years ago a big spender named Gato started buying ports and shops on our tiny island and charging outrageous taxes. Eventually every business was either owned by him, or went under, and the economy suffered. Gato controls all business going on and he's sucking the land dry. That's why we need this bridge; it will allow for free commerce again. Gato doesn't like that and has been trying to get rid of me."

"So it would stand to reason that the small time bandits we've been taking out will be replaced with higher ranked nins, if he truly wants you gone."

"You're a smart kid, yeah, that's right, I'm the only bridge builder we've got, if I'm gone then the Land of Waves is history."

Neji looked concerned.

"That would make this a B-ranked mission at least then! Kurenai-sensei?"

"…We'll stay, but when this mission is a success and your economy recovers you will pay the leaf what you owe for deceiving us."

"That was my intention from the start."

"Then keep going Neji, we have a mission to complete."

The boat started forward again and soon they reached land.

"You'll all be staying with me, my daughter, and her grandson for the duration of the mission. Come on, the house is this way."

They filed behind the old man, Neji being sure that he and Naruto were last in line.

"Naruto, if any stronger ninja come, I want you to leave them to me and Shino, you protect Tazuna."

"What? Why?"

"Because, if they were somehow to break through I and Shino's guard then you would be a better choice of a rear guard than Shino."

"Well that does make sense."

"Good, I don't want you to get hurt."

And like that, Neji was gone leaving an irate Naruto.

'_WHY THE HELL DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT!?'_

* * *

A/N: It may be late on Wednesday but its still Wednesday! Don't ask about the Sasuke thing, it wanted to be written and i didn't feel like dislodging kunai from my arm, and yeah the Sasgay thing is old, and no i didn't make it up. 

In the next chapter: Gaara and Naruto meet! What will happen? Will Naruto make a fool of himself? Will they have hot monkey sex in the street? Well not that last one, and only I know what happens until the next chapter! Oh and there will be some Haku and Zabuza stuff as well.

--Snake's Ambush: Encroaching Doom – Rapharsha attacks from the shadows or wherever she's hiding with a pack of snake clones. The clones confuse the enemy allowing Rapy do make the killing blow. Uses Naruto's chakra and he has to form the hand seals. The snake clones are regular clones as well, not shadow clones.

Review for me! I've been good and stayed on schedual, even ahead of schedual sometimes. Oh and I need your help, should Haku and Zabuza live or die? I have scenes planned for both outcomes.


	8. The Interlude of the End

A/N: I know! I'm sorry ok! I had to get some help from my friends on the finer points on how the story should continue. However, your patience has been greatly rewarded this chapter is about 2 or 3x as long and we get both Naruto and Gaara's perspectives, it still counts as Gaara's though, so next chapter will once again feature Naruto. So after much deliberation here is what I have produced for you all, READ ON!

And yes, I did change the summary, I didn't like it.

Sadly, Gaara and Naruto still aren't mine.

"Spoken word"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Demon speech/speech between host and demon"**_

"**Jutsus"**

"Snake/Master speech"

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

* * *

_(With Gaara, Land of Waves Village)_

Gaara had little trouble obtaining living quarters; the region was too poor to refuse any prospective customer. No, Gaara's problem was with the staring the villagers did every time he ventured anywhere or spent any money; despite his frugality he was the richest person they had seen in a long time besides his target, Gato, which made gathering information on the man extremely easy. The people were quick to discuss any and everything they knew about the man and their hatred for him. The one thing Gaara didn't understand was why these people put up with Gato. They vastly outnumbered his goons, and even shinobi could be overwhelmed with such numbers, it was if the collective spirit of the village was broken.

Since he was behind enemy lines Gaara took no chances, with a promise to do something about landscaping Shukaku agreed to keep his senses trained for danger and potential spies during Gaara's frequent trips through and around the village, gathering information and scouting for possible traps and such. The only thing he hadn't been able to find, by his own searching and from careful asking, was Gato's hideout and his hired hands quarters. All he could find out was that a tax collector came by every week, and if the quota wasn't met or if the collector was late to return there was hell to pay.

'_It was a good thing that Leaf team arrived with the bridge builder when they did, it took a lot of attention away from me, and they are sure to flush Gato out sooner or later.'_

Gaara was not hasty, he was content to sit and bide his time. He had overheard them talking in a tavern, and from what he could tell they were outraged by this tax collector. They would practically hand Gaara his mission's success.

But there was one thing that didn't fit at all with the entire situation to Gaara's eyes. The villager's spoke of a soft spoken girl who gathered herbs and flowers in the surrounding forests frequently, and even came into town on numerous occasions. Gaara had yet to see her and no one seemed to know where she comes from or where she goes. Her disappearance rang out to Gaara's suspicion, as she stopped coming once the Leaf genin arrived. She was part of Gato's entourage, Gaara was sure.

Gaara was currently sitting in his favorite tavern of the village in the back corner, and about ten minutes later regretted his decision.

"_**We've got company brat, be on guard."**_

Gaara briefly looked up to see his unknowing helpers, who had taken the liberty to box him in. A Hyuuga and the blonde were sitting on either side of him, their sensei and some freak with sunglasses had taken the seats opposite of him. Gaara took another sip of his tea before addressing them.

"Something I can help you with?"

Their sensei looked a little startled at his indifference, but quickly recovered.

"Yes, in fact there is, we have seen you around town a lot, but no one seems to know why you are here or where you have come from, we haven't even been able to glean a name."

"Why, I'm flattered, Leaf shinobi interested in little old me?"

The air quickly became thick with tension, the Hyuuga's eyes were narrowed and the blonde looked quite angry indeed.

"_**You have been taken my lessons to heart, but not so obvious brat, trip them up in their own game, lead them not the other way around."**_

"_**It is fine, Shukaku, their sensei is agitated by the lack of info or something or another, but she is clearly stressed, look at the strain in her shoulders and the corners of her eyes."**_

Sunglasses took that moment to speak.

"I apologize for our rudeness, it would appear we have been too hasty; I am from the Aburame clan of the Leaf village, my name is Shino."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Neji Hyuuga."

"And I am their leader, Kurenai Yuhi."

"Jiro Saburo, what can I help you with?"

"What do you know about a man named Gato?" The Hyuuga was quick to speak, too quick to hide the under-lying threat.

"Nothing at all, I arrived here just a couple of days ago."

Now the blonde, Naruto, spoke up.

"That's bull! We know for a fact you have taken a keen interest in him."

"Interest and actual knowledge are quite different; I have no more information than any of the villagers."

"Then perhaps you could tell us what you have gathered from scouting the forests."

Gaara did not like the look in their jonin's eyes.

"What are you suggesting?"

"That you know more than you let on, Jiro. Why don't you cut the act?"

Gaara actually allowed his amusement to pass over his face, he reached into the small messenger bag he had purchased and tossed a few documents at this Kurenai.

"I assure you, this is no act."

"But these are…!"

"I have traveled in my father's place from Kumogakure to conduct some business with an associate of his that is to meet me here."

Neji continued to stare at Gaara with distrust, Naruto looked to Kurenai.

"Sensei?"

"It checks out; passport, ID, even business ledgers. This still doesn't explain seeing you in the forest, however."

Gaara was bored with this interrogation; he got what he needed from them.

"My looks aren't terribly remarkable, brown hair and such is quite common you know."

"There is no denying his argument."

"Shino?"

"We questioned him on a hunch, there was no solid evidence he is who we are looking for. His looks are quite common and his documents are all official, we are currently wasting time."

"Well I have some last minute meeting topics to cover, so if you will excuse me."

Gaara left paid his tab and silently left the pub, leaving Team 8 to discuss amongst themselves.

"_**Careful, brat?"**_

"_**Why? I threw them off of my trail easily enough."**_

"_**Which is what worries me, but more importantly, there was something about that blonde."**_

"_**You mean besides the snake he had guarding me?"**_

"_**Yeah, keep an eye on him; I don't trust them…even if the blonde was hot."**_

"_**Shut. Up."**_

* * *

_(Team 8)_

"Well that was pointless."

"Not exactly, Naruto."

"But his alibi was perfect."

"Exactly."

Neji and Naruto both looked perplexed so Shino took the time to explain.

"His alibi was too perfect, definitely shinobi crafted."

"So why didn't you press him on it sensei?"

"Because were currently in a game of sorts, and this Jiro knows how to play; he didn't divulge any information about himself or his purpose, but he knows were looking for Gato and that he is one of our suspects."

Naruto accepted this information with a shrug, but Neji still had a few questions.

"So where do we go from here, he was our last lead."

"Well our hands are currently tied, if he is a spy for Gato then you can bet Gato or his goons will be here soon, and if he is just a passing shinobi then we have no further business with him, as long as he doesn't impede our mission. For now let's just return to Tazuna's house."

"Why couldn't we have gotten an Inn? That Inari kid is annoying."

"Because we still have to protect Tazuna, and you Naruto should be able to connect with Inari."

"Wrong, I'm an orphan, both of his dads have died but he still has a mom, we're nothing alike."

"Fine, you and Shino go practice those jutsus I taught you while Neji and I watch Tazuna today."

The team broke apart, Naruto and Shino heading to the forest and Neji and Kurenai heading to the bridge to meet up with Tazuna.

"I'm making good progress, provided no more of my crew quits we should be done in a few days."

"Well that's good to hear, my team is starting to get a little restless."

A shriek was heard from down the bridge and the crew came running past them.

"Neji, check it out."

"There is no need, and I must say I'm offended. This is all I have to deal with; three genin and their jonin, hardly a challenge at all."

"**Byakugan. **Then why don't you show yourself?"

"Well that all depends on where you're looking, I'm over here."

"Neji, guard Tazuna!"

"Why he doesn't-"

"That's the S-ranked missing-nin Zabuza!"

"I see my reputation has preceded me, but I'm afraid I can't allow this bridge to be finished, a job is a job."

"Tazuna-san, stay behind me."

"Zabuza, if you want my student and client, you'll have to beat me first."

Zabuza unsheathed his sword and fell into a defensive position.

"Like a said, hardly a challenge at all; **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu"**

The bridge was quickly encased in a thick fog, obstructing Kurenai's vision. A silent whistle was all the warning she had before the huge blade stuck down right where she was standing before.

"Neji, where is he!?"

"He is coming in from the left!"

Kurenai spun on her heel and listened for the tiniest sound, but found none.

"Hey kid, the adults are talking!"

Neji brought a kunai up to block the blade just an inch from his neck and it was all he could do to hold it there.

"You left yourself open."

Kurenai sensed the blade too late and was slashed across her side, Tazuna had enough sense to duck with Zabuza's attention occupied and scurried out of the mist.

"How do you like my water clones?"

"Get out of here Neji; leave him to me!"

"**Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation"**

Neji's jutsu dispelled the water clone and he quickly made his way to where Kurenai was being assaulted.

"We're both leaving!"

"You're not going anywhere!"

"**Eight Trigrams: Large Palm Rotation"**

This time the rotation cleared the mist and narrowly missed Zabuza who looked mildly surprised.

"So, a Hyuuga prodigy, it appears I slightly underestimated you."

"Neji, I can handle it from here, thanks for getting rid of that fog."

"But your wounds-"

"Are no problem for defeating the likes of him."

"Tough words for a dead woman!"

Zabuza charged again, but Kurenai was ready this time with clear vision.

"**Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death"**

Kurenai disappeared from both Neji and Zabuza's vision. Zabuza kept his guard up looking about him carefully; he failed to notice the vines creeping up his legs too late.

He began hacking and slashing at them but the vines grew faster and stronger and began sporting thorns and flowers until Zabuza was tightly bound.

"Farewell, Zabuza."

Kurenai reappeared, her bleeding had slowed and her eyes were glowing slightly, holding a kunai. She wasted no time in slashing Zabuza's neck, to find a puddle of water.

"Another water clone, check on Tazuna for me while I check the damage."

Neji was beside Tazuna in moments, checking for injuries while Kurenai gazed at the battlefield pensively. _'They've finally made their move for Tazuna…Inari and Tsunami!'_

"Neji get Naruto and Shino and hurry to Tazuna's house, I'll take Tazuna there myself!"

Neji asked no question and hurried off and Kurenai moved as fast as she was able with her injuries to the bridge builder's house.

* * *

"_**Shukaku, those chakra spikes, where are they coming from?"**_

"_**The three stronger ones came from the unfinished bridge, but they are fading, head for the two on the left, the two on the right are too far to be worth investigating."**_

"_**Maybe now we'll get some real information."**_

"_**And maybe a little bloodshed as well?"**_

"_**That depends it could be those Leaf shinobi, we'll have to be careful."**_

Gaara sped through the village and came upon the bridge builder Tazuna's house.

"_**You sure this is the place?"**_

"_**Yes, they're still there as well."**_

"_**But if those Leaf genin are protecting Tazuna, where are they?"**_

"_**How the hell should I know? Why don't you scout if they're so important."**_

"_**Wow, you actually had a good idea.**_** The Third Eye"**

Gaara formed his sand eye and sent it to investigate the backyard. What it found made both him and Shukaku smile.

'_Finally some information.'_

'_**Finally some bloodshed.'**_

Gato had made his move; Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, and his grandson, Inari, we're in the backyard and from the looks of things were about to be killed. Tsunami had a kunai against her neck and Inari had multiple senbon sticking out of him. Gaara crept around back and banished the Third Eye. He then sent out small tendrils of sand along the ground before announcing himself.

"Well, well, it seems I finally found what I was looking for. Do tell what does a bandit and a…"

Gaara finally got a look at the bandit's accomplice and he raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"This is my lucky day indeed, a tracker-nin from Kirigakure, what would you be doing assaulting civilians."

The bandit pressed the kunai closer into Tsunami's throat, and from what Gaara could tell those senbon in the kid Inari was a lesson about being a hero. The tracker-nin addressed him.

"There is nothing you, a civilian, can do. Please leave, I do not wish to hurt you."

Gaara smirked and crossed his arms.

"I'm afraid I can't do that without some answers first. Where is Gato?"

"That is not for you to know."

"Well I would've asked your friend, but he's a bit preoccupied at the moment."

The tracker made the mistake of turning to find is partner bound and gagged by sand, and failed to notice the tendrils creeping up his legs.

"An interesting jutsu, but it is in your best interest if you release him."

"_**Funny, he seems eager to meet me, what do you say Gaara?"**_

"_**He meant his comrade, not you Shukaku."**_

"_**Well now you're just splitting hairs, he never specified."**_

"_**Fine, if it will shut you up take care of the bandit, I'm not done with the tracker."**_

Gaara had been so busy talking to Shukaku the senbon flying towards him escaped his notice, but not the sand's. The needles were plucked from the air and sent back towards the tracker and the sand resting on his legs bound his arms.

"That wasn't very smart; allow me to show you what happens when I don't get what I want."

Gaara dropped his genjutsu and civilian clothing, revealing his Stone arm-band.

"**The Sand Clone in the Style of a Demon.**"

"Finally some blood!"

Needless to say the bandit was disposed of quickly, albeit a bit messily. Once Shukaku was finished he turned to the now worried tracker-nin with blood dripping from his sand formed hands and fangs.

"So are you going to answer Gaara, or do I get to have some more fun?"

By now Tsunami had helped Inari and both were safely locked in the house. The tracker hung his head.

"I'll answer one question I'm sure you have."

He shook off his mask and looked up.

"My name is Haku."

And Gaara and Shukaku were left with a puddle of water.

"Damn, I wanted to play some more! Brat, why'd you let him escape!?"

"I did not expect one handed seals from a false tracker-nin; I won't under-estimate him again. At least he confirmed one thing; Haku is working for Gato, although the villagers said he was a girl."

"Whatever lets go."

"What the hell? What type of clone is that!?"

Gaara and Shukaku looked at each other before Gaara dispelled the jutsu and collected his sand and turned to face the Leaf shinobi. Their sensei looked worse for the wear but stepped forward anyway.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"If I didn't answer you before, why should I now?"

"What do you mean?"

Gaara smirked and was about to reply before he noticed a rather large snake making a beeline straight for him.

"Call your snake off."

Naruto pushed past Kurenai.

"Not a chance, you're going to give us some answers or we'll pull them from you."

"_**Brat, do not make him angry!"**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**Look at his eyes, they're swirling red."**_

"_**So?"**_

"_**He's just like us, he holds a demon, and if I remember correctly that red means Kyuubi, the nine-tails."**_

"_**Are you serious?"**_

"_**Deadly."**_

"Hey! Stop day dreaming and answer me!"

Gaara regarded this Naruto in a new light, if what Shukaku said was true he wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against him, especially with his teammates around; time to come clean.

"So impatient, you know, being rude didn't work the first time."

"Naruto! I cannot get clossse"

"What? Why?"

"Thisss ssssand, it isss blocking me."

The sand had formed itself into a ring around Gaara and was whipping at Rapy anytime she got close.

"W-who are you?"

"I answered you this once; I will not do so again, I am Jiro Saburo."

"Bull, now who are you?"

Gaara smirked again; it would be fun to toy with this boy.

"If you wish to know so badly, then you must find me by nightfall."

And he disappeared in a cloud of sand.

"That bastard! How dare he, I'm going after him!"

"Wait Naruto, our mission is to protect Tazuna, and now his family. That Stone shinobi is no threat to them or he wouldn't have saved them. Let him go."

"Not a chance! He challenged me and I'm going after him."

And Naruto ran off ignoring the cries of Kurenai to stop. She sighed and turned to her remaining two genin…one genin!

"Neji! Get back here this instant!"

But it was useless; Neji had run off in pursuit of Naruto and was long gone in a few seconds.

"Well Shino, looks like it's you and me for now, lets go check on Tazuna."

* * *

Neji had some how caught up to Naruto's fierce pace and they were racing in whatever direction Naruto seemed to think this Jiro person was. In his haste Naruto had left Rapy, but she could help protect Tazuna if this chase took too long. 

"_**So you saw it too?"**_

"_**Yeah, that gold colored chakra surrounding that clone."**_

"_**Don't screw this up; we may only get one shot at this."**_

"_**What are you – Kyuubi, this has nothing to do with mating!"**_

"_**Are you forgetting your promise?"**_

"_**No, but-"**_

"_**No buts about it, I want this one, and by extension so do you."**_

"_**What's so special about him anyway?"**_

"_**That gold chakra signifies the Shukaku, the one tail. Any of his hosts are bound to be strong and Shukaku is the only one to refuse me."**_

"_**So this is about pride and ego basically?"**_

"_**Yup, now get a move on, and ditch our stalker, he'll only interfere."**_

Heeding Kyuubi's advice, Naruto went from, what was to him, a jog into a full out sprint leaving Neji in his dust.

"_**What the!? I can't sense his chakra anymore!"**_

"_**You're probably doing it wrong, let me try…told you kit, its only faint he ahead on the left…damn it he's on the move again, how can his senses be so sharp?"**_

"_**I thought you were suppressing our chakra, Kyuubi?"**_

"_**I am…it's the ground! He's leaving a thin trail of sand to track us."**_

"_**Then let's give him a run for his money: **_**Shadow Clone Jutsu"**

The area was filled with Naruto clones running off in different directions. This confused the sand enough for Naruto to close in on Gaara.

"Alright, I found you, so start talking, who are you really?"

"Well this is quite a surprise; I expected it to take longer."

"Quit stalling."

"Alright, my name is Gaara of the Stone."

"Just Gaara, no last name?"

"No."

"Alright, then what are you doing here?"

"Mission."

"About?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"That's classified information."

"Well what about-"

"Cut to the chase, what do you want?"

"Ultimately, for you to be my mate."

"You…WHAT!?"

"I want you to be my mate, not now of course, but in the future. I know you house the Shukaku, and I'm pretty sure you know I hold Kyuubi."

"So just because we're both demon container we should be mates?"

'_**No!'**_

'_**Yes!'**_

"Excuse me…" Gaara glared at the exchange, apparently this Naruto kid's demon was speaking as well.

"_**First you want me to find a mate and when someone offers you say no? What the hell Shukaku?"**_

"_**I mean what I said, no, I may want us to find a mate, but not the Kyuubi brat."**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**I won't give that damn fox the satisfaction."**_

"…_**So you don't want to be mated to the Kyuubi?"**_

"_**No, what are you deaf?"**_

"_**No, just confirming something."**_

Naruto had his own demon to deal with.

"_**You're doing fine so far, showing you're assertive and such, but slow it down, we don't want to run him off."**_

"_**Maybe I do."**_

"_**Screw this up and you will never perform another jutsu with my chakra again. Now hopefully this vessel has a will of his own."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**I doubt Shukaku is too happy with me at the moment, and if he has any say we won't catch this hottie."**_

"_**Never again will you ever use that word in my presence."**_

"_**You got to admit he is hot."**_

"_**Yeah and he's not weird like Neji…"**_

"Well, so what do you say?"

"I have a mission to complete."

Naruto looked dejected and Shukaku was jumping for joy, literally and it was giving Gaara a headache, but he smirked none the less.

"However, I will think on it."

And Gaara was gone again, leaving Naruto with a small smile on his face.

'_This may not be such a bad thing after all, he is definitely interesting, not to mention hot.'_

"_**What the hell, Gaara? What. The. Hell? I thought you didn't want a mate, especially a male one!"**_

"_**I didn't, and I probably still don't, but I should at least give it a chance."**_

"_**Bull, now why did you do it? You know I don't approve of this."**_

"_**Which is more than enough incentive, consider it payback for all of those times you tormented me."**_

"_**Evil sadistic bastard…I'm so proud! Give me a hug little one!"**_

"_**Back evil spawn, back I say!"**_

* * *

_(Unknown location)_

"It would seem we severely under-estimated our opposition. We must not let it happen again."

"Hai, Zabuza-san."

"Hmm, the Leaf shinobi are mine, you take care of that Stone brat."

"As you wish."

"…And Haku, don't fail me."

Haku bowed and left the room after treating Zabuza's wounds, a sneer on his face.

* * *

A/N: All done! Oooh, Haku is a bad boy! Some minor OOCness on his part, but truly it is minor, and only a set-up for what I have planned. Updates should be back on schedule, which is every Wednesday and Sunday. 

Once again I am posting a want ad: WANTED – A BETA, APPLY IN A REVIEW OR PM.

-- The Sand Clone in the Style of a Demon (sounds so much better, ne?) – See chapter 7.

Reviews for the world!!! No seriously, review for me, this story can't improve unless you do. I'm thinking of changing the title to A New Path To Follow, or something to that affect, any ideas?


	9. The Conclusion of the End  Pt 1

A/N: -cue song and dance routine- I've got a beta, yes I do. I've got a beta, how about you? My beta is awesomer and…-boo-ed and tomato-ed off stage- Ingrates can't even recognize true musical genius.

This Chapter: Uhm… nothing to tell really, I'm sure my foreshadowing (horrible it may be) has alerted you to the fact that this is Naruto's pov and we're nearing the end of the Wave arc so battles abound…READ ON!

If I owned Naruto, I certainly would not be writing this fic on here, ne?

"Spoken word"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Demon speech/speech between host and demon"**_

"**Jutsus"**

"Snake/Master speech"

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

* * *

_(Tazuna's House)_

"What the hell were you thinking? Running off after a foreign shinobi, and an Iwagakure one at that! In case you've forgotten Leaf and Stone are not on the best of terms currently. And on top of that you ditched your backup after Neji graciously ran after you knowing the danger and you didn't even come back with any relevant information! No matter the situation, the mission comes first! Only one thing is acceptable when jeopardizing a mission: The life of your teammates! Well, anything to say in your defense?"

"Gomen-nasai, Kurenai-sensei."

"Sorry indeed, from this moment until we return to Konoha, you're on lockdown. Shino you will take Naruto's place and assist Neji in guarding Tazuna, you are both to leave any unnecessary fighting to me, and that includes Zabuza. Uzumaki, you are restricted to this house and its grounds, if you move so much as an inch outside its boundaries I will see to it you are back in the Academy faster than you can blink. Am I understood?"

A chorus of 'Hai, sensei' replied, and Naruto had the decency to look sheepish. Neji on the other hand was furious; just what did Naruto see in that Stone shinobi to chase after him like that? Then again, he really was just using Naruto to enrage his uncle.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Uncle, the teams have been reassigned."_

"_So I have heard, and what team have you been assigned to?"_

"_Team 8; Kurenai Yuhi's reconnaissance team, along with Shino Aburame and Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_They dare put a Hyuuga on the same team as that trash!?"_

"_With all due respect, Uncle, the Aburame is-"_

"_I am not speaking of the Aburame, Neji you are not to associate with the Uzumaki brat. I have kindly allowed this bisexual phase of yours to slide; I will not tolerate further disappointment. Do not fail the pride of the Hyuuga. Dismissed."_

_(End flashback)_

* * *

As far as Neji was concerned it was destiny that he had been given the chance to show his uncle that Neji has some form of independence, and he intended to use it by getting as close to Naruto as possible, curse mark or not. Besides, who wouldn't want a Hyuuga's affection? Naruto had no idea how many people would kill to have Neji treat them the way Neji treated Naruto. Neji had a bigger following than Sasuke Uchiha. 

Shino was upset by this new arrangement also. This would mean less time for him to practice with his insects and acquire new specimens to return home with. He had been training hard for their current duration in Wave during his scouting missions while Naruto and Neji continued to guard. He was in the process of developing variations on current standard Aburame techniques and had also collected a number of new insect specimens. He currently had three jars replicating the insect's environment to return home with. His family will be pleased with the new study samples. Logically, however, he would have far less time studying his new species and for training while guarding the bridge builder. The entire situation was tiresome.

Satisfied with her work, Kurenai went check on Tazuna. Most of his workers had quit after Zabuza attacked and the work was moving at a much slower rate. Despite Tazuna doing most of the work himself, the lull in attacks gave him plenty of time to catch up with schedule. The bridge was due to be completed in two days.

"I don't like it Tazuna-san, it's been too quiet."

"I hear ya, but I'm thankful for small blessings. There's not much they can do now, my work will be finished in a couple of days. And Inari has been a lot better since that other ninja saved him and his mother."

"Yes, funny you should mention that shinobi, I'm still not clear of his motives or why the Stone is sending its operatives out here, so to be safe I suggest Inari and Tsunami keep a weapon or some form of calling one of us if they have to leave the grounds and Naruto's protection."

"Pretty hard on the brat, weren't ya?"

"No, its high time they all learned, in the world of shinobi disobeying orders is not to be taken lightly, and abandoning your teammates is even worse. This will only serve to teach them all further. Naruto will think before he acts, and Neji and Shino will learn to compensate for a fallen ally."

"Always a lesson, eh?"

"They're too talented, and Shino is the only one who will take any lectures I may have to heart, so all that leaves me is practical lessons."

"Any particular reason why?"

"The chunin exams, I'd be a fool not to realize their potential, I hope this mission and the few D-ranked ones we'll receive back home before the exams will teach them more than individual talents. But, that doesn't mean I will send them to the exams unprepared, if I'm not satisfied with their progress they'll just have to miss out."

"Tch, sounds like you ninja have it even worse than us civilians."

"You don't know the half of it, but it's my job to teach them, the rest falls to them."

Tazuna sighed heavily and left for bed, he threw one last comment over his shoulder.

"Don't get too discouraged, they have the potential, that's for sure, all they need is the courage to bring it forth. And these old bones can feel it; something is coming to give them that courage."

* * *

"Shino, you're a rear-guard and scout, don't take chances, and alert us immediately if you get overwhelmed."

"Understood."

"Right, Neji as always you're to serve personal guard over Tazuna. I'll be supervising. If we're lucky this will be our last day, Tazuna here is almost done."

"Then I'll have to be sure that I finish him off quickly."

"Neji, Shino, cover Tazuna!"

Kurenai moved into a defensive stance in front of her students and Tazuna, but Zabuza just smirked and stood still waiting at the unfinished end of the bridge.

"What's wrong Zabuza, still feeling our last encounter?"

Kurenai's taunts did nothing to Zabuza's patience he continued to stand still and this was worrying her.

"Sensei!"

Neji's warning came too late for Kurenai; she was slammed in the side by a water clone but was otherwise unharmed. From the corner of her eye she could see Neji and Shino occupied by water clones themselves, but were able to hold them off with relative ease. She was reengaged by the first water clone, which made sure to leave her little breathing room. She sent a low kick to its leg and followed with a strong jab to its abdomen. Her relief was short lived as a kunai thrown from the original Zabuza who had yet to enter the battle.

Just as Kurenai swung around to face him, the water clone reformed and slammed her in the back. Shino and Neji we're also having an increasingly difficult time keeping the clones from reaching Tazuna, who had minor scratches from where stray kunai slipped through their defense. The air was abuzz with the Kikai insects and metal against metal.

Seeing his guard down, Kurenai threw a bomb-tagged kunai at the original. The rogue kunai caught Zabuza unaware and it hit him dead on, exploding on contact…revealing another water clone!

Kunai was in shock and missed the kick aimed straight for her knee. The kick connected, knocking her knee socket out, but she recovered quickly enough to dispel the clone with another bomb-tagged kunai, boiling the water away. A Palm Rotation and some loud buzzing and Neji and Shino were free from the clone onslaught as well.

Shino stood as guard while Neji tended to Kurenai's leg. His Byakugan showed him there was no internal bleeding, and the leg wasn't broken, but he was hesitant to snap the knee back in place.

"Suck it up, you're a shinobi!"

And with that Kurenai snapped her own leg back in place with low grunt of pain. Besides her leg, no one was seriously injured besides minor bruises and cuts, and Kurenai wanted to know why.

"Alright, any ideas?"

"About what, sensei?"

"What do you think, Neji? About why we left this battle relatively unscathed when Tazuna is so close to his goal, surely Zabuza wouldn't give up that easily."

"Perhaps he is no longer content with serving Gato."

"That is highly illogical; if that were the case he would not have attacked us at all, except for pride, and then he would attack with more force."

"Alright Aburame, if you're such a genius, why did he do it then?"

"I have no reason to explain myself to you."

"Boys! This situation is stressful enough without you bickering! You are teammates, start acting like it!"

"I have no need for the Hyuuga's assistance, I am in no serious condition to hinder my fighting capabilities, and the Hyuuga gets in my insects way."

"Well maybe if you got your own hands dirty every so often-"

"It would not be very intelligent not to play to your strengths."

"Are you-?"

"ENOUGH! Not another word from either of you or its a thousand laps around the island, swimming! Now we have no other choice but to continue so get to your posts, Tazuna we're finishing this bridge if it kills us."

"And me and my village thank you for it, I'll get back to work right away."

* * *

_(Unknown Location)_

"Zabuza, I'm sorry for what must happen, but you have abandoned me. You've changed Zabuza; you are no longer the man I learned to fight for. This must end; I will do what I must."

Haku continued his preparations during his monologue, he had began working shortly after Zabuza had left and double checked to make sure everything would go as closely to plan as possible. His Zabuza was no longer alive, that man had died a long time ago when he abandoned his goals and essential himself. He had broken the promise he had made Haku and it was time he paid for it. Haku hated to fight, but he learned and he did to protect his precious person. Now there is to be one final fight, as Haku no longer had a reason to live and fight.

Once he was set, he headed out from his and Zabuza's hideout, before leaving the clearing he threw a single kunai bomb; it hit the entrance with only his deadly accuracy and exploded setting off the chain of paper bombs inside, and in a blaze of fire the hideout was gone and Haku was quickly making his way to town. _'My plan will work it has to, and for it to work that Stone shinobi will have to be cooperative. Hopefully he will work peacefully; I do not wish to fight more than it is already apparent I will have to. Now the question is where to find him.'_

Haku sped through the forest and into town, intent upon finding his target, the rising sun ironic to the ending about to come.

"I will finish this Zabuza, I cannot allow you to finish your plan, this day you will die, and so will I."

* * *

_(Back at the nearly completed bridge)_

'_It's nearly noon and Zabuza hasn't attacked again yet. What can he be planning?'_

Kurenai kept a vigilant eye on her surroundings and charges; she would not be caught by surprise again. Tazuna was working steadily, his minor cuts healed quickly and the bridge was quickly reaching completion. Shino was stationary at the bridge's beginning his eyes scanning the horizon and his insects were constantly scouting the area and sensing for chakra signatures. Neji looked bored, there was nothing for him to do while there was no fighting happening, but his Byakugan was activated just in case.

'_Tsunami and Inari should be arriving with our lunches soon, I hope I'm not remiss at allowing Naruto to accompany them, and I sincerely hope Zabuza doesn't attack while they are here.'_

Shino was definitely getting annoyed at his current situation, he hadn't thought this plan would work and his logic proved him right yet again. Their enemy hadn't rose to the bait and now he felt like a fly caught in a spider's web. What had his sensei been thinking, showing dissension had not helped their situation at all. All that fake fight with Neji had accomplished was wasted energy and... Shino's eye's widened in acute surprise and rushed from his post to alert Kurenai-sensei of his insect's discovery.

"Shino! Why have you left your post?"

Shino's movement had attracted Neji's and Tazuna's attention as well, but he waved them off, this had to be handled delicately.

"Because, we must use all stealth and speed possible on what has just been brought to my attention."

Kurenai glanced around and lowered her voice to barely above whisper, Shino was seriously rattled which meant it was very serious.

"And this would be?"

"The earlier skirmish was merely a distraction as we guessed; the bridge's legs and edges are covered with concealed paper bomb tags, all it takes for one to detonate is the barest touch of chakra and it will explode, unleashing a chain all across the bridge. Zabuza aims to take us and this bridge out."

Kurenai's eyes widened in fear and surprise, she whipped around to call Neji but a shout from the distance chilled her to the bone.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

* * *

A/N: Ha! A cliffhanger and I better one than last time, aren't I great? Yeah, I know I said Wednesday, and I am not making excuses-well kinda; School, the bane of all students, I no longer have the freedom to write during the week as I have previously. Thus from now on chapter updates will be on Sunday, I'll try for two since Wednesday is gone, but I make no promises. 

Next Chapter: We find out Haku's plan and more background on why I altered his character as he meets up with Gaara.

-- Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu – Yeah, it's the anime and manga's version, Zabuza or anyone who knows the jutsu forms a dragon out of water that they have some form of control over.

Review! I do take the advice in them into consideration and alter the story accordingly, so if you don't like something tell me, or if you do, still tell me. Anything you'd like to see, tell me that too! REVIEW!


	10. The Conclusion of the End Pt 2

A/N: - The author you are trying to reach is currently not in service; please leave a message at the tone. When you are finished recording you may hang up or wait for more options by pressing pound. Please record your message beep -

**Note – Credit for all beta work is given to the wonderfully fabulous YamiTenshi!(who has gone missing, anyone seen my beta?) –cue massive rounds of applause- This also means any mistakes is her fault, so address them to her, not that you addressed them to me, but hey, it's out of my hands now! **

Pairings have been decided and are as follows:

NarutoxGaara

KibaxLee

InoxChoji

TemarixShikamaru

KankuroxShino

SasukexSakura

ItachixAtsuko Kikumi (you remember her, well she'll be coming back)

TentenxJin Azekawa (new OC, to be introduced at a later chapter.)

There is one last OC in the works; he will also be introduced at a later time.

-- In This Chapter: Haku and Gaara, showdown time, but you won't expect my twist, or will you? READ ON!

"Spoken word"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Demon speech/speech between host and demon"**_

"**Jutsus"**

"Snake/Master speech"

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

* * *

_(Land of Waves, Gaara's fave Tea Shop, 3 hours before Zabuza's _attack

Gaara sat contently at what became his regular booth in the back of the quaint little shop. Excusing that one incident with the Leaf shinobi, the café was quiet and not crowded at all, and the tea was not half bad, despite the economic hardships. In short: Gaara's haven for thinking. And he had plenty to think about; since his confrontation with Haku Gaara hadn't been able to locate another clue about Gato's stranglehold on the region. Immediately after all of Gato's thugs and henchmen had left, the tax collector ceased coming, and none of the bridge workers were hunted down, despite the bridge's obvious near completion.

It was nerve-wracking; it was the proverbial calm before the storm and all Gaara could do was wait, which normally wouldn't be a problem except for his deadline. He had been keeping a detailed log of his experiences, and he would bring back Gato's head, but he wasn't sure how the Tsuchikage and his advisors would take his tardiness. He had missed the personal deadline last week, and he was approaching the normal deadline of two weeks, he wasn't sure how to proceed short of revealing himself and razing the countryside until he found the Kingpin's hideout.

On top of all of that there was his own problems to deal with, namely the rash and impulsive decision he had made with the Uzumaki boy. He was at war with two things that both pulled for his attention; Shukaku was alternately praising and cursing him about his decision leading to a massive headache, and his own mind and body rebelling against him. His mind was thinking logically and was resisting the possible relationship with every fact, figure, clause and point it could deduce, and his body…UGH! Gaara suspicions were confirmed by a gloating Shukaku - he had entered what he had dubbed his mating phase, he would not under _any_ circumstances call it heat, and his body was going rampant with hormones over his prospective mate. Every time he saw yellow, leaves, hell thinking about his mission all led back to that blonde boy and he didn't Shukaku this time to make the images come, not that the Tanuki didn't decide to help supplement those images, with complimentary moans and extra 'spice'.

Cool and calm Gaara was anything but on the inside. Gaara sighed and took a sip of his rapidly cooling tea, _'One problem at a time, and most pressing is my current mission.'_ Due to the pressing matter of his mission, Gaara had dropped the disguise and paraded about freely his shinobi status, hoping to either alert Gato, or at least have Haku find him. So far all this new plan got him were terror and hate filled stares from the broken populace. He paid his tab and left the café, it was time to confront this once and for all.

The second he stepped out of the café three senbon planted themselves at his feet, instantly on guard Gaara searched for the culprit only to have a kunai pressed to his neck.

"Please, before you retaliate, hear me out."

"Haku was it? Fine, I'll listen to you, but you must tell me what I want to know."

"Fair enough, I will tell you on the way, we must act quickly, time is of the essence."

"What's going on?"

"We don't have the time, follow me, I'll explain on the way."

Haku leapt to the rooftops and waited impatiently for Gaara.

"_**Well, I know you're dying to share your opinion."**_

"_**I trust him."**_

"_**WHAT?!"**_

"_**Well, not necessarily trust, more along the lines of follow him and we're bound to find our target, sooner or later, and that spells blood for me."**_

"_**What do you know, another good idea, you're on a roll lately."**_

"_**Oh really, you mean just like…"**_

Gaara's hormonally crazed body did not need the images Shukaku selected; he hurriedly sped up to and after Haku. Gaara took note that they were speeding to the bridge production area.

"Alright, I'm coming, now explain."

"I need your help. I plan to kill Zabuza."

"Zabuza?"

"My former sensei, I can no longer serve him, however. When I was younger he had been different, I was abandoned by my father and village once they discovered my ability while I was still only a baby, Zabuza intervened when they had attacked me and my mother. He was not able to save her, but he had saved me, and that was enough. After that he cared for me and taught me to fight, but oh how I detested conflict and battle, but I carried on, repaying the debt I owed him. Zabuza once made me a promise: that he would never abandon to the two precious things in his life; his goal to become the greatest swordsman and take revenge against Kirigakure for his fallen comrades, or me. I also made a promise after that, I would fight to protect Zabuza, that Zabuza is no longer alive and so I must fight to be rid of him. He has abandoned both of his goals; he no longer cares about the honorable and has forgotten why he fights. He'll take any job that pays well, and his eyes, he no longer cares for me past the extent of how much power I can bring him. His hunger for power must be put to an end, even at the cost of my life."

The anger and sorrow Haku felt was nearly tangible to Gaara, they were radiating off of the boy in waves.

"I see…how does this include me exactly?"

"We shall work for a common goal: Even with my skills and abilities I may not be able to ensure Zabuza's death, you wish for Gato's head? Aid me, if you will support me, and make sure that I kill Zabuza I will tell you the location of Gato and his headquarters."

"Even if I am somehow unable to prevent your death, while he still lives?"

"For you assistance, with my dying breath I will tell you the location, if it must be so they will be my last words."

Gaara smirked, that's all he needed to know.

"Even if you detest fighting, the upcoming battle is a worthy cause, your honor speaks volumes."

"Then I have your cooperation?"

"From the start."

Haku allowed a small smile to play on his face before he became grim again. The bridge was within sight.

"What exactly is your plan for defeating him?"

"He has become rash, he plans to blow up that bridge, if we can foil that plan his anger is sure to cloud his judgment, with that I should be able to overcome him, you are an extra insurance."

They had reached the cliff line, a couple of meters away from where the bridge began. From this vantage point they could see the position of all of Tazuna's protectors, a head of blonde oddly missing. Gaara saw the bug boy stiffen and hurry towards his sensei the same moment Haku spotted Zabuza.

"We're almost too late! We must hurry; I cannot allow his plan to work!"

Haku sped off with that speed that Gaara still hadn't figured out darting straight at Zabuza just as a chilling aura passed over Gaara.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."**

All Gaara could feel from that point to the end was the detachment that came when he faced down his opponent. He allowed his body to move with the smallest thought, increasing his reaction time. Haku, for all his speed would not make it in time to redirect the jutsu. Gaara pulled every grain from his body and the surrounding beach to form a shield for the jutsu to intercept, the dragon hit it head on and burst on contact spraying chakra fused water droplets arching everywhere. Gaara pulled his personal sand back and used the beach's sand to absorb all of the stray droplets before they could reach the bridge.

Haku on the other hand had made it to Zabuza and was unleashing a storm of senbon and punches at the man, preventing him from drawing his sword. When Haku finally broke through Zabuza's defense he delivered a sharp blow to the abdomen followed by a turn kick to his neck. Zabuza burst into water.

"So you've betrayed me!? I'll kill you all!"

The water below the bridge churned and was instantly full of hundreds of water clones. The clones leapt at everyone. Gaara's sand and Haku's speed served as an adequate defense, and so did the Hyuuga's taijutsu, but each time one clone was defeated five more replaced it, and the numbers quickly turned the tide of battle.

"_**Enough of this brat, it's time he played by my rules!"**_

Shukaku's feral growl actually startled Gaara into hesitating; a clone seized the opportunity to deliver a swift blow to the back of Gaara's head with the hilt of its sword.

Haku watched in terror as his comrade fell, the Leaf nin looked equally shocked that the Stone shinobi fell in battle. Zabuza, still in the center of the ocean smirked.

"_**Don't look so smug. My host is a wimp, but now I'll make you feel…TRUE FEAR!"**_

Gaara's body released a huge wave of gold chakra blasting away all the clones near him. He stood up from the ground releasing massive amounts of killing intent just from his now amber eyes, his pupils were diamonds.

"W-who…what are you?"

"_**Scared speechless, eh Za-bu-za?"**_

Shukaku possessed Gaara punctuated every syllable in Zabuza's name with a step closer, with each step he called more sand from along the beach to him creating a massive tornado around himself.

"Impossible! You jinchūriki need time to transform!"

"_**Heh, that's right to transform, but I also get to come play when the brat goes to sleep unwillingly, a safety feature included in the seal. It means I have no one to stop me from having my fun, and Zabuza, we're going to have lots of fun. And do you know why?"**_

By now Shukaku had called the nearby rocky minerals from the forest and ocean floor creating a path on the water for him straight to Zabuza, grinning manically the whole time.

"_**You don't know do you? It's because you're my new best friend Zabuza, and I take good care of my friends."**_

Shukaku pulled the swirling sand to him, coating his body and forming his claws.

"See, now that was a transformation!"

"_**Buying time won't save you from the fun Zabuza, and it's not a transformation, just a coating. Now shall we play?"**_

Zabuza had used every moment it took the possessed boy in front of him to get close to gather his chakra, if there was one thing that could save him its wet sand is useless.

"**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu"**

Zabuza shot forward with water formed around his fist; just before he connected Shukaku raised a finger from his now crossed arms, causing a pillar of rock to shoot up from the ocean floor slamming Zabuza in the chin.

"_**Now now, Zaby-chan, it isn't nice to interrupt your superior, let's teach you some manners, ne?"**_

Shukaku pointed his clawed finger straight ahead, the sand shot from it in a spike almost hitting Zabuza who barely managed to dodge and missed the arc of sand that slammed him from above only to be met with another rock pillar that shot him backwards into another rock pillar.

"_**My, my, it's been so long, I hardly know my strength. Zaby-chan, what do you think? Is it painful enough? You see I fear I'm not using nearly enough strength."**_

Zabuza coughed up a bit of blood and glared heavily at Shukaku, who had made himself a throne of rock and sand.

"_**Hmmm? Such anger and hostility in that gaze, is it the throne? You're right, it's simply not elegant enough, and it should be higher and bejeweled."**_

Zabuza charged recklessly at Shukaku who was busy redecorating his throne to his liking. Zabuza sent a kunai straight for Shukaku's neck and it plunged in. Astounded that he hit and the creature was still alive Zabuza kicked and punched for all his worth, before slashing Shukaku with his sword.

"_**Oh, you're still here, tch, so impatient how am I supposed to have any fun with a trashy throne? You'll just have to wait until I'm satisfied with its beauty, it must be perfectly symmetrical."**_

Shukaku barely registered Zabuza's rage as he continued to tear down and reconstruct his throne over and over, decorating it with seashells and leaves, all in perfect symmetry to his tastes. After five minutes of careful building he was finally satisfied and just realized the kunai that was plunged three inches into the sand around his neck and such.

"_**Such a temper Zaby-chan, shame, it seems you must be punished."**_

With a flick of his finger Shukaku sent a massive sand made claw smashing into Zabuza, it plunged into Zabuza's shoulder drawing and soaking up a good deal of blood and chakra before returning to its master.

"_**You boy, we fulfilled our end of the bargain, the bridge is still standing and you can kill Zabuza, you honor your side."**_

During Shukaku and Zabuza's entire confrontation Haku and the Leaf shinobi were paralyzed half out of fear of drawing attention to themselves and half out of awe at what Shukaku could do. At his words Haku jumped about two feet in the air and hurried over to tell Shukaku the information he wanted. The Leaf team and Tazuna still stood there stunned.

"That is the last place we encountered Gato, I'm sure you'll find him there."

"Looking for little old me? I'm flattered.

"_**Gato, oh my! I'm simply not ready for this, my hair isn't done and look at me all covered in blood, no this will never do! Brat, get out here while I freshen up!"**_

Instantly the sand and rocks dropped and the throne fell apart as Shukaku forced Gaara into consciousness. Gaara looked up groggily to the bridge to see it full of low grade rogue nins and common bandits. The Leaf shinobi had already engaged them as they had attempted to kill Tazuna right under the Leaf team's nose. Gaara could also see Haku engaging a much wounded Zabuza on the water surface. All that left him was…Gato. The man was staying far back from the fight and had four bodyguards around him, easily dispatched and Gaara was in no mood for nonsense; he had a killer headache, both from Shukaku squealing like a girl going on her first date and from the blow from that water clone. If Haku didn't kill Zabuza Gaara sure as hell will!

"Alright Gato, in the name of Iwagakure, The Village Hidden among the Stone, I am here to assassinate you and blah, blah, blah, you're going to lose anyway so just come peacefully."

"I don't think so; there is no way you're in any condition to get past my bodyguards."

"_**Oi, brat, look alive!"**_

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_**That Naruto punk is hiding behind us and protecting some girl and child, I suggest you show him you're no pushover."**_

"_**What? Wait, never mind, I don't want to think right now, what should I do?"**_

"_**The man is over confident, I know you don't want to move much but I think you should try **_**that **_**move."**_

"_**Ugh, whatever takes him and his goons out quickly, just make sure to preserve the head."**_

Gaara jumped behind the rapidly decreasing mob trying to overpower Kurenai and her students to face Gato head on.

"So eager to die, such a shame you would have made a good right-hand man. Well brat, anything you want to say?"

"Yeah…only one person can call me brat, and you're not him! **The Sand Scythe!"**

The sand around Gaara's hands and arms flew off and built a double bladed scythe in the blink of an eye. Gaara leaped at Gato, scythe poised above his head, when one of the guards rushed at him, forgetting the rest of Gaara's sand which broke open one of his pouches and threw a poison bomb straight in the man's mouth. His mouth was foaming in seconds. Gaara continued his descent landing a foot in front of a slightly worried Gato, he swung his scythe straight down, but instead of Gato feeling the blade, it had deformed and sent two spearheads straight through two more of his bodyguards. The sand soaked up the blood and chakra hungrily before breaking any resemblance of a weapon and coating the two dead bodies. Gaara leaped back before Gato could retaliate and sent his sand scarf billowing behind him to the guard thinking he was sneaking up on Gaara. The sand scarf quickly drained the man dry and coated him as well.

"**The Sand Coffin: Sand Burial"**

The three dead bodies were gone, and the sand recalled to Gaara, coiling around him loosely.

"That really is an interesting jutsu you use."

"Hn, disposed of his little army already, Kurenai?"

"I'm sure you could tell they were weaklings."

"Indeed, do you have any business with my target?"

"So he was your focus this entire time?"

"Yes, what did you think, I was here to spy on you or Naruto?"

"So you know?"

"As well as you know about me."

"Hey! Why are you two talking like I'm not here! I know of Zabuza's plan, I can blow up this bridge just as easily!"

"Kurenai, excuse me while I take care of a minor annoyance."

"Of course, but I'm not done with this conversation."

"Whatever, **Sandstorm: Disruption!"**

The sand along the beach and Gaara billowed into a massive sandstorm blowing all around the bridge ripping up the bomb tags, before the sand settled again.

"B-but how? Those tags are highly sensitive to chakra!"

"Because, my sandstorm absorbs chakra, not release it, and now its time for your silence! **Sand-"**

"Wait! Don't you dare say another word! Your mission is me is it not? Well I'm living time bomb! That's right I covered myself in bombs, either you let me go or I'll blow myself up."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to interfere with Gaara-kun's mission's success, **A Thousand Needles of Death and Destruction."**

Gaara was mildly impressed.

"So I take it you finished your business."

"Hai, thank you for your assistance."

"It wasn't me, as I'm sure you saw, thank you for preserving his head."

Gaara sand decapitated Gato and formed an air-proof pouch at his side to store the head in until his return to Iwa.

"Wait, I thought that boy was working for Gato!"

"Kurenai you are out of the loop, I'm afraid anything further you wished to discuss with me will have to wait, I have a deadline to keep."

"Wait, tell me one thing."

"Proceed."

"Is the Stone at all interested in this region or Konoha?"

"I'm afraid I can't disclose that, come Haku."

"Come? You wish for me to travel with you?"

"You are my friend are you not, besides do you have a better plan?"

"No I suppose not, thank you Gaara-kun."

"Hn, let's go. Kurenai, tell that blonde boy I'm still making my decision."

And the two boys were gone from the bridge and traveling quickly away from the land of waves.

* * *

_(Deep in the forests of Fire country)_

"Gaara-kun, why do you wish for me to accompany you?"

"Because, I like you."

"You like me?"

"Calm down, as a friend. I do not have any friends my own age, or anyone I can talk to that would understand."

"What about…you know."

"That useless waste of chakra, Shukaku? He has no power or influence, and I don't care, feel free to talk about him any way you wish."

"_**I love you too, ungrateful little brat."**_

"But to answer your question, its not the same, I can't continually talk to a demon all the time, and I don't care what aniki says on this one, I need at least one friend I can count on."

"You have an older brother? Will he accept me?"

"I won't lie, you may have to fight, I'm not sure the Tsuchikage will let your talents go to waste on any civilian jobs, and as I said, I don't care what aniki thinks, I'll make him let you stay."

"Thank you, and it's alright."

"Hmm? What is?"

"Fighting, earlier I wasn't afraid of dying, and that was good because in a sense I did die. The old me died when he killed Zabuza, so now I will fight, to make you happy and protect my new friend."

"Then I shall extend the same service to you, and so will Shukaku, or else he'll never see anything but the same cactus and sand dune ever again."

"_**Alright, I get your point; the other brat is not to die. Sheesh, maybe I taught you too well, you're getting to be more sadistic every day."**_

"_**No, I just live to torture you, its so much fun."**_

"_**Oh brat! I'm so happy! Come here, I feel I sappy bonding moment coming."**_

"_**Ack Shukaku, nooooooooooo!"**_

"Gaara, are you alright, you look a little pale, perhaps I should-"

"No, no, I'm fine, save your medical talents."

"If you're sure…"

"I am, now we should rest, I hope to reach Iwa tomorrow."

"Hai, goodnight Gaara-kun, and Shukaku-san."

"Hn."

"_**Goodnight brats whom I love, sleep peacefully, Unky Shukaku will protect you."**_

"_**Shukaku, no."**_

"_**But I-"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**NO!"**_

"_**Alright, fine, killjoy."**_

* * *

A/N: This chapter just ran away from me, I kept going back and re-writing parts and it just got longer. Hope you enjoyed.

**I want to point out before this actually becomes a problem, I in no way am trying to bash females. In fact a good portion of my friends are female and so are my readers. I mean none of you any offense, I am simply playing off of stereotypes and/or Gaara's opinion considering his somewhat focused life and therefore narrow mind.**

--Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu – See last chapter.

-- Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu – From the anime/manga – user wraps water around fist and hits target. The water expands forming a giant sphere/bubble that the target can not escape. User then proceeds to beat the crap out of said target or just one slice/slash from I've seen in the games.

-- The Sand Scythe – One of Gaara's sand based weapons, formed from the high chakra infused sand gauntlets he wears. The sand is highly durable/flexible being able to construct itself into different forms and weapons very quickly.

-- The Sand Coffin: Sand Burial – Gaara's signature move, see previous chapters.

-- Sandstorm: Disruption – You should remember this, if not, see chapter 7

-- A Thousand Needles of Death and Destruction – From the anime/manga. One of Haku's one handed jutsus, he forms lots of needles made of ice from nearby water sources and they plunge into the target.

Do I really have to keep asking? Just keep the reviews flowing folks and I'll do my best to present you with good quality work. **REVIEW**...sorry, couldn't help myself, force of habit.


	11. First Study: Gaara's Interlude

A/N: No, not a real chapter, sorry. I decided to help develop the characters and give them some depth to start writing monologues or whatever you want to call them. They'll pretty much appear randomly, probably every 2-5 chapters though, and the character they are about is going to be random too. In the true spirit of why I began this fic, I'm starting with Gaara.

* * *

My Name is Gaara.

I am originally from Sunagakure, the desert. My blood family consists of an elder sister, Temari, an elder brother, Kankuro, my uncle Yashamaru, and my father, the fourth Kazekage, the leader of Suna, The Village Hidden in the Sand.

…I hate them all. They are no family of mine; I left them and Suna after they betrayed me with my true brother Itachi.

I live in Iwagakure now, The Village Hidden among the Stone. I am a part of their shinobi ranks. I am feared for my ability, the complete control of sand and minerals, thanks to the one tailed demon, Shukaku. At times of anger and stress I can release Shukaku and become a demon myself. The Shukaku is my friend, even if it is not always apparent.

My hands have spilled the blood of countless enemies. I am no longer pure. I fight, no longer to protect aniki, Itachi, I continuously find out he does not need my protection. So I fight to make him proud, to be his equal. I have not yet beaten him in a fair fight. I also fight for my new village. The Stone has become my home, and Itachi can feel it too, this is where we belong. I fight for my new friend Haku as well, he needs a strong lead in his life, and though I may not be the best choice, I will d my best for him.

I shall continue to fight long past my first goal is attained and I have Itachi's respect. No I shall keep fighting, to become the best. Not the best I can be, how lame and cliché. No to become the best ever, to become stronger enhancing Shukaku's strength with my own, to have my name synonymous with the legendary sannin, even surpassing them, that is my ultimate dream. I will, I will become greater than Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. I suppose you can say my nindo, my shinobi way, is to never stop fighting, never stop striving to be the best, and to keep making myself stronger and better, until I one day have something better for myself to fight for.

I have caught the interest of the nine-tailed demon, Kyuubi, container. He, that's right I said he, wishes for me to be his mate. I have not yet decided what I shall do. But I cannot accept anything that will get in my way. Further study is needed of this situation. Perhaps I shall talk to Itachi on this.

My name is Gaara of the Stone, and I will be stronger, the best, sooner, or later.

* * *

A/N: Hope that gave you some insight on to why and how Gaara acted, especially if you couldn't get anything from just reading the regular chapters. 


	12. A message to readers

Nope, not a new chapter again, apparently I'm doing something wrong with this story as my popularity meter (hits, reviews, etc) has been steadily growing weaker. No, I'm not abandoning this fic; I have too much planned and have sacrificed too much homework to get it where it is. It's just going on hiatus (or hold, whatever you want to call it) until one of two things happens: A) I figure out what's wrong and what my readers dislike and I go back and edit like hell to fix it, or B) my readers tell me what's wrong and what they dislike and I still go back and edit like hell. Either way could take a while, anyway **thank you to those who have reviewed/commented/faved/alerted and any other method of tracking this story, I really appreciate it and it will be continued one day.** Thank you.

--------------------------------------------**UPDATE**---------------------------------------------------

Ok, I'm sure you're all waiting on the next chapters, this is just an update for you all, I've reviewed all my last chapters, and yes I found some things I didn't like(the fight scenes were severely underdeveloped) and things I did like. I was going to go back and re-write the whole thing, but the basic ideas elements are there so I decided to leave them as is with the exception of merging chapters 1 and 3. The reasoning behind this is to serve as a reminder to me of what I need to work on and improve on and hopefully you guys can see a difference, next update is in the works, maybe a week or so off, thank you for your patience.


	13. Return To The Leaf

A/N: I'm sure you all read my updated message in the previous chapter, yes? If not, it's not entirely important, I suppose, all it stated was I did figure some things out, but I didn't change any of the previous chapters so no need to re-read. From hence forth I shall try to have a great improvement over previous chapters but constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you for your patience with this story.

This Chapter – Naruto and the gang return home and the leaf begins preparations for the Chunin exams, add in a little Naruto/Neji/Shino drama and the first competing teams arrive…yes that means we have a longer chapter on our hands, bear with me. I'm aiming to have between 8-12 pages in Microsoft Word per chapter so they should be slightly longer. Read On.

"Spoken word"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Demon speech/speech between host and demon"**_

"**Jutsus"**

"Snake/Master speech"

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

* * *

(_Land of Waves)_

"So you're leaving us then?"

Team 8 was standing at the foot of the new bridge and we're saying their goodbyes to Tazuna and his daughter. Inari was no where to be found and the villagers were preparing to re-enter the market business and trading with other nations and villages.

"I'm afraid so Tazuna-san, our village needs us to return, and Gato is no longer a threat to you."

"We all appreciate what you and you team has done for us Kurenai-sensei."

"Think nothing of it Tsunami, by the way have you thought of a name for the bridge?"

"Well, we would've liked to have named it after that red haired boy, but he never gave his name and simply vanished, but your efforts we're equally important so we cast it to a vote, it shall be known as The Great Fire-Stone Bridge, to commemorate the cooperation between you and that Stone boy."

"A fine name Tsunami-san. Boys are you all packed?"

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei."

"Then we'll be off, thank you all for your hospitality."

"WAIT!"

"Inari?"

Inari came running up out of breath before holding out a small sealed package to Naruto.

"You met with him, the red-haired guy right, make sure he gets this and that it stays sealed."

"Huh? Why me, what makes you think I'll see him again?"

Inari gave Naruto a look that spoke volumes of his disbelief in Naruto's words.

"Fine, if I see him again I'll give it to him."

"And…?"

"And it will remain sealed until it's in his possession."

Inari gave a small smile as Team 8 turned and sprinted off across the newly finished bridge, the first ones to step foot upon its completed surface. They quickly entered the forests and were way on their way home leaping through the tree tops. Neji sped up in order to scout and Kurenai was preoccupied with the mission report, leaving Shino and Naruto.

"What's bothering you Uzumaki?"

"Hmm? What'd you say Shino?"

"My point exactly, I can not allow any negative feelings on your part sabotage the team."

"Hold on just-"

"Before you get angry, allow me to finish. I would also like to know as your friend."

"Friend?"

"Correct, I do not see any reason why we can not consider each other as such with the amount of things we have been through together, but if you would rather we were not I will cease-"

"No! I mean, that's not it, but you're right, we are friends aren't we?"

"I believe that is what I just said."

"Right, then of course we're friends!"

"Then, what's troubling you….?"

"Oh that, can you keep a secret?"

"Not if it is something that would be dangerous later, decide carefully before you tell me."

Naruto took a quick glance at Kurenai and thought quickly. 'She already punished me for taking off after Gaara, I even missed all the action, how would she react to this?'

"_**It would be wise to include her as well."**_

"_**Kyuubi…why?"**_

"_**You'll have to trust me at some point brat; I have no intentions of dying any time soon."**_

"…_**If you're sure?"**_

"_**Quit stalling, bug boy is eyeing you strangely."**_

"_**How can you tell?"**_

"_**Just go."**_

"One sec Shino, Hey, Kurenai-sensei, could you come here please?"

Neji and Kurenai both halted on nearby branches and turned to face him with questioning looks.

"It's not danger or anything; I just need to speak with you Kurenai-sensei."

"Alright, then let's keep moving I want to cover a lot more distance before nightfall, Neji continue scouting."

Neji hid a scowl at being left out and continued ahead at a faster pace while Kurenai slowed her pace to Naruto and Shino's.

"So what's this all about Naruto?"

"Um, well I should start from the beginning."

"A good place, so what is it Naruto?"

"Well…the thing is…"

Naruto gave a brief recount of his life from meeting Orochimaru and Kyuubi to his encounter with Gaara. Needless to say both Shino and Kurenai were shocked.

"You know of the Kyuubi and have met Orochimaru?"

Naruto winced at Kurenai's tone and turned to run, but Kurenai grabbed his arm and kept him running at length with her and Shino.

"Hold it Uzumaki, I'm not angry…yet, first I want some answers. And stop that whimpering, I'm glad you told me about this, even if it should've been brought forward sooner."

"I'm sorry."

"Now's not the time, first of all did Orochimaru use any strange jutsu on you?"

"No, he just supervised and taught me some jutsus."

"And your snake?"

"His originally."

"And Kyuubi, has he suggested anything besides this mating business?"

"No."

"I see, Shino, catch up with Neji and keep going till you hit the river –he is not to know of what you have heard- I need to speak to Naruto alone, you and Naruto can speak later."

"Hai, sensei."

Shino sped away after leaving two females for tracking purposes and soon he and Neji were gone from sight, leaving Kurenai and Naruto to listen to the bird calls around them.

"So am I in trouble again sensei?"

"No, not yet anyway, I'm glad you brought this to me and trust Shino with this knowledge."

"So what's going to happen?"

"That depends on what I'm about to find out. Take off your shirt and exude your chakra."

Naruto did as he was told, shivering as a breeze passed through the tree tops.

"Ok, do the same thing with the Kyuubi's chakra."

Again Naruto exerted his chakra drawing up the Fox's.

"Ok, you can put your shirt back on, there are no forbidden jutsus on you and your chakra system seems normal."

"So I'm off the hook?"

"Not quite, how do you feel about Orochimaru?"

"Well…he did take care of me before Anko came, and he taught me a lot."

"Let me rephrase that, whose side are you on Uzumaki, the Leaf's or Orochimaru?"

"W-what?"

"Think about that, I won't report this and I have no reason to distrust you, but I expect an answer in two weeks time, otherwise I'll have to kill you…From now on I'll be personally supervising your training, now let's catch up."

Kurenai turned and sprinted off after Neji and Shino, Naruto trailing behind her.

"_**Well that went well."**_

"_**About as well as could be expected brat."**_

"_**But I finally have human friends, and sensei isn't going to kill me."**_

"_**Yet, she basically just put you on probation."**_

"_**When?"**_

"_**The training deal, it's to keep an eye on you."**_

"_**Then I'll have to prove she doesn't have to."**_

"_**Then whose side are you on? Not to mention you can antagonize Gaara with the wrong decision."**_

"_**Damn, that's right; if he hates Orochimaru then I'll never have a chance with him."**_

"_**But, he's also an Iwa-nin, and Konoha doesn't exactly have an alliance with the Stone currently."**_

"_**So I'm screwed."**_

"_**Royally."**_

Naruto was sure Kyuubi's cackling could be heard from miles around since animals began running in the opposite direction of him and the birds quieted at his approach.

'_**How did my life get so screwed?'**_

"_**Its very simple really, you were born."**_

Kurenai turned to look at him strangely as they zoomed by dozens of branches at full speed, no doubt wondering about the wildlife behavior. Naruto shot her a shaky smile, one that did not placate her, but she let the subject drop and focused on reaching her other two pupils.

They reached Neji and Shino at a clearing a ways off the main road. When they approached it was obvious some type of disagreement happened between the two, Neji's Byakugan was activated and Shino's coat was literally crawling along his body.

"Is there something you wish to tell me? …Neji? ...Shino?"

"No sensei."

Shino chose not to answer, but instead turned once more towards Konoha and set off through the forest. Kurenai threw one more curious glance at Neji before racing off after Shino, Naruto not far behind her and Neji trailing at the end. As Shino ran insects from his immediate radius began swarming around him, his mood affecting even non-Kikaichu insects. Kurenai could even feel his chakra radiating off of him.

"Shino, this is madness."

"I'm fine, I'm collecting samples. At this pace we'll reach Konoha before sundown and we are well within border and scout patrol areas, there is no significant argument against my actions."

Shino's short and clipped tone, not to mention he sped up even more contradicted his claims of his well-being. Neji apparently was over whatever had happened as he was keeping pace with Naruto and trying to engage him in conversation. And Naruto…he refused to even look at Neji and kept glancing at Kurenai nervously. Her team was falling apart before her eyes and she only knew what was wrong with one of them.

'_This has got to be a dream, or rather a nightmare; if I can't even keep team cohesiveness what am I doing being a jonin…?'_

The rest of the trek was passed in silence, save for the buzz of insects, and as soon as Team 8 hit Konoha's Gate they all ran in different directions before Kurenai could get a word out. Naruto ran towards the Hokage Monument with Rapy wrapped around his waist leaving a cloud of dust in his wake and pushing past several now annoyed villagers.

'_Heh, good strength and stamina training.'_

Shino actually slowed down to a more moderate pace, leaving the forest insect at the gate and headed towards his family grounds, but as Kurenai looked closer she could still see his coat crawling along his arms. Neji seemed to have gotten annoyed at Naruto ignoring him headed straight for the Hyuuga Compound at a very brisk pace, not needing to push villagers aside, as they jumped out of the Hyuuga's path. Kurenai could only watch in silence before walking calmly towards the Hokage Tower to report. Her eyes betrayed her inner turmoil, _'What am I going to do?'_

* * *

_(One hour after Team 8's arrival, Konoha's Gate)_

"Hold it! You can't just walk right in; state your name and business."

"Ahh of course, how forgetful of me."

The Gate guards intercepted a group of foreign shinobi, the tallest one had answered, in a very silky and smooth voice.

"I am Seiko Fura, and this is my genin team, we are the competing team from Otogakure."

"So you're the Sound team? Let me just check your papers…everything checks out, go ahead through, good luck in the exams."

"Thank you for your kind words, come along team."

The four shinobi entered Konoha and soon disappeared within the crowds.

"Do you trust them?" One of the guards asked his partner.

"About as much as I trust waking up tomorrow."

"Heh, you actually made a joke."

"That was no joke, there's something unsettling about them."

"Worry about it later, the Sand Team and the Kazekage are approaching."

"That's not….Welcome Kazekage-sama!"

The Kazekage of Sunagakure passed the guards a sparring look and kept walking with his personal escorts. The Sand's competing genin team was trailing after him, looking in awe at all the trees and wildlife around them.

One of the guards visibly relaxed after the Kazekage had left.

His partner snickered at him.

"Lighten up we got quite a few more teams to check in. Speak of the devil here comes the Cloud team, watch them, they aren't exactly allies."

Before either guard could speak up the leading jonin held up their passes, the Raikage's signature clearly visible on all of them and strode pass without a word, her team in step behind him. One of the genins, a kunoichi cast a brief glance over both of them on her way through.

"Did you feel that?"

"How could I not!? There's something about that girl that doesn't sit well."

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion as the expected teams arrived and checked in at the gate. One guard let out a huge yawn as he stretched.

"Is that all of the teams?"

"For Today? Yes, the rest will arrive in a few days."

"Great and there is our replacements, lets go."

* * *

A/N: Couldn't think of anything for the Bridge name and I realized I really neglected Naruto in that arc so I couldn't very well name it after him, and Gaara was undercover so I couldn't name it after him, so I compromised. All OCs still not introduced will be in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Gaara and the Stone arrive in Konoha, more Team 8 drama, relationship building and the like, yes this and the next chapter are mainly fillers, deal with it, the action starts in chapter 13 as the chunin exams begin. And if you want action, wait till Gaara meets his siblings and Father again. And just where is Itachi and the Akatsuki? I know! Do you?

So was this better? I know a lot of you are waiting on the romance, it gets a jumpstart next chapter, other than that any other issues? **Reviews FTW!**


	14. Important Meetings

A/N: Okay, okay, I know! Hate me, yell at me, do as you will, but if it makes up for anything, the very long break between chapters gave me time to write up extra chapters, and I refuse to give you a timeline, every time I do something happens where I'm not able to keep it.

Due to some last minute executive decisions the pairings and OC's have been…tweaked and are as follows.

Naruto x Gaara

Kiba x Lee

Sakura x Choji

Temari x Shikamaru

Kakashi x Kurenai

Sasuke x Kankuro

Itachi x Atsuko Kikumi

Shino x Hinata

Neji x Kyte Awakara (Second and final OC)

I know two of the above pairings would be considered crack, but it's my decision and I think I can make it work, not much more I can say besides enjoy, and Read On!

I don't own, I never will, but I can wish and dream and make fanfics like this! (It rhymes and that makes me happy! XD)

"Spoken word"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Demon speech/speech between host and demon"**_

"**Jutsus"**

"Snake/Master speech"

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

* * *

_(Iwagakure)_

"Are you quite sure about this Gaara?"

Gaara gave Haku a blank and continued walking forward.

"I told you before; you will be considered my personal bodyguard and companion. There is no rule barring such, and therefore none can complain as you would be, in a sense, my property – although I certainly don't think of you as such."

"I still understand why you're doing so much for me; I should've died along with Zabuza."

Gaara continued on without directly responding, Haku however soon found himself incased in sand.

"If you wish for death so much, say the word and I'll end your existence now, otherwise, shut the hell up."

Haku stared open mouthed at Gaara as he floated behind him, before a grin spread along his face.

"Well Gaara-san, it would seem you are reluctant to kill me, so give my life purpose again."

Gaara didn't have to turn around to see the hope shining in the other male's eyes; it was more than evident in his voice.

"A purpose? How can I give you something I lack?"

"Then why have you fought this long, Gaara-san?"

"I suppose it was for my aniki, to ensure he never regretted saving me, and to find my own purpose as well, I know it's not enough to fight for my village, there is something more I want."

"Then my new purpose is clear."

"Oh?"

"Yes, my purpose will be to assist you in finding your purpose, and in life."

"Haku, I am not Zabuza."

"I realize that, you are Gaara-sama, the one who saw fit to save me and give me a new direction. I will be sure to serve Gaara-sama well."

"There's no talking you out of this is there?"

Haku's grin, if possible, grew wider, "Not at all, Gaara-kun."

"-kun?"

"-san, -sama, -kun, they all lead back to my Gaara."

"_**Tell him to stand in line brat, you're mine first."**_

"What did he say Gaara-san?"

"You can tell when he's speaking?"

"It's just something I learned to help Gaara-_kun_ more."

Gaara groaned and released Haku. _'Almost to the village, almost to the village, almost-'_

"Gaara-kun, are you gay?"

Shukaku laughed so hard he released a chakra pulse scaring the surrounding forest into silence, by the time Gaara and Haku finally reached Iwagakure Gaara had a permanent eye-twitch.

The guards quickly allowed Gaara entrance; they had doubts about his companion that were soon put to rest by a death glare from Gaara. Gaara strolled through his village with all the confidence of one of its shinobi. Haku was certainly friendly enough, he smiled good-naturedly and tried to exude an air of calm, but the villager's stares kept him close by Gaara's side.

"Haku, how composed are you right now?"

"I am well enough Gaa-chan, why?"

"No reason, just wondering how well you'll do meeting Aniki."

"I'm quite interested in that subject as well, otouto, who is this?"

Haku stumbled as the random voice sounded behind him, Gaara only let a small smirk pass his features.

"Haku? He's my vassal, and he is to stay to assist me."

Gaara turned and faced his older brother head on.

"Do you have a problem with this?"

"That depends; what do I get for taking care of another brat?"

"Isn't my undying gratitude good enough?"

"Is that gratitude gratuitous?"

"How much?"

"I'll let you know later, right now the Tsuchikage wishes to speak with us….all of us."

Itachi gave a pointed look to Gaara's new vassal and Gaara just noticed Itachi's companion.

"Why is she here?"

"Atsuko was also requested for this meeting, I heard a few more were summoned as well. Atsuko go ahead with Haku, I must speak with my otouto."

Atsuko glared at both Gaara and Haku. She grabbed the effeminate boy by the hand and dragged him off to the Tsuchikage dome. Itachi and Gaara followed a much more leisurely pace and Gaara soon grew tired of the silence.

"Spill it."

"A lot has happened in the two weeks you were gone otouto."

"Stop talking in circles and tell me."

"Always so blunt, I taught you better than that. I suppose the first thing you should know is we have a new Tsuchikage."

A small twitch crossed Gaara's face.

"Care to tell me why?"

"Officially he stepped down and left to travel the land and the new Tsuchikage was appointed by the council."

"And off the record?"

"Military coup, his subordinates learned of some under cover deals the man made with Orochimaru and some other missing-nin and such, he was assassinated not even a mile from the village walls. The new Tsuchikage originally hails from your old village. His name is Sasori."

Gaara maintained his stoic mask but inside he was seething at the thought of his old village, and the Tanuki took delight in the rage.

"And my mission?"

Itachi could hear the stress in his charge's voice but neglected to mention it instead he signaled the dome guards to allow them entrance.

"It's still valid, so far Sasori-sama and his personal aide Deidara have done nothing to change any of the established rules and laws. They've actually done a note worthy job of enhancing and improving upon current practices. The genin and chuunin training programs and teachings have been improved upon the most, and the jonin are working on improving their own training. Of course this all takes time; we won't see a significant change in our shinobi for perhaps a year when the new genin graduate."

"The ANBU?"

"Same, no additions or removals."

The pair had finally reached the Tsuchikage's office and Gaara got his first glance at the new Tsuchikage's aide as they were ushered in.

"Chi-kun! Sasori-sama has been expecting you for quite some time, un! It's rude to keep him waiting, un. And who is this? Kawaii! Chi-kun, you never said your otouto was a chibi Sasori –sama, un! He's adorable, un!"

Deidara's attempt to hug Gaara was quickly subdued by a wall of sand, which took the liberty to wrap around Deidara's arms and legs.

"Never touch me unless I say so, understood?"

Gaara's growl hardly fazed a now pouting Deidara.

"Such a meanie like Sasori-sama, un. Shouldn't chibis be super cute and nice?"

Gaara chose to ignore that last comment and entered this Sasori person's office to be met with a replica of himself.

"I'm flattered that you wish to imitate me, but you can drop the transformation now, it's not working."

Gaara's bored voice broke the staring contest the other occupants had in the room, who were just now realizing the similarities between Gaara and their Tsuchikage.

"Itachi, you should teach your brat better manners."

Gaara cut off whatever reply his aniki had.

"What a coincidence, Shukaku tells me the same thing every day."

"_**It's true! The brat is an uncultured and uncivilized uncouth barbarian."**_

"_**Such big words, I wasn't aware you were capable of a vocabulary, and shut-up they can't hear you."**_

"Yes, I was told of the Ichibi you hold. You seem unfit to wield its powers, however."

Gaara cast a bored look at the Tsuchikage.

"If that's the best you can do, you're not worth my time."

Gaara proceeded to tune the second red-head out, much to the amusement of Itachi and Haku.

"_**I don't like him brat, can I kill him?"**_

"_**You were just agreeing with him."**_

"_**What's your point? Am I not allowed to change my mind now?"**_

"_**Without prior and written notice, no, no you aren't."**_

"_**Tch, I'm going back to sleep. Oh you may want to pay attention; this seems to pertain to you."**_

"-are to remain in close contact with each and remember the mission at hand and refrain from deviating from it as much as possible. You'll be leaving in one hour that is all. Oh and Gaara, welcome to the ANBU."

Gaara's eyes focused in time to see the figures he never bothered to pay attention to leave the room quickly, Itachi and Haku were moving at much more leisurely pace. Gaara fell into step behind them, and once safely out of Sasori's hearing he confronted them.

"Details?"

"Shame Gaa-chan, you should pay more attention to your leader."

"That man is no leader of mine."

"True, I am, and that man is an acquaintance of mine, I assure you he isn't that bad."

Gaara's eyes promised a conversation later.

"Leader for what?"

"A newly formed division of the ANBU Black Ops, Infiltration and Surveillance."

"Which would entail what exactly?"

"Gaa-chan, did you hear nothing? Our team was formed to handle special tasks directly from the Tsuchikage for the preservation and expansion of Iwagakure. Itachi is the leader and in charge of diplomacy and tactics."

"Your vassal is to accompany you as the front lines should any fighting occur, Atsuko is in charge of information gathering, and Kyte Awakara is our wild card and ace in the hole."

"I'll assume Kyte is one of the others in the room with us. What exactly is our mission?"

Itachi was slowly leading them towards the front gates, since Gaara and Haku were still packed, and he himself always carried whatever he may need.

"We are to infiltrate the chuunin exams being held in Konoha. From what he can gather from the old Tsuchikage's records, Sasori suspects that something major is about to happen in that location. You, Haku, and Kyte are to pose as a genin team under my instruction while Atsuko gathers information on the current international affairs of the Leaf and the other countries participating as Sasori's stand-in until he is able to come later to assess the situation himself."

Gaara sighed and pulled on his genjutsu cloak to mask his appearance.

"I suppose it's a good thing Shukaku taught me those earth and wind based jutsu. By the way, Haku will need a genjutsu as well, he's sure to be recognized by a genin team in the Leaf."

Itachi nodded without answering. They had arrived at the gate, Kyte and Atsuko were there and waiting. No words were exchanged as the new ANBU squad departed for Konoha.

* * *

(Konohagakure, Hokage's Tower)

"Kurenai, I'm glad to see you back and well."

"Lord Hokage, I am here to report the success of Team 8's mission."

The old man gazed at Kurenai from beneath his wide brim hat.

"A success you say, my resources tell me there were some complications in the Land of Waves."

"It's true that we were a bit unprepared for the unforeseen developments, however we were able to ensure the completion of the bridge."

"Well that must be some tale, however the report must wait, I am due to receive the Kazekage any moment, please give a written report to my aide and we will discuss it further later."

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

Kurenai took her leave of the Hokage's office after filing her report and then set off into the village to find her team, one by one. Her team will be entering the upcoming exams and they will work as a team.

* * *

(Konohagakure, Hyuuga compound)

"NEJI HYUUGA GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE THIS INSTANT OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

Kurenai was beyond anger, she was enraged and she was going to get some answers. She had found and spoken with Shino and Naruto in turn. Shino had avoided the subject and had talked in circles and riddles for hours. She wasn't able to gain any new information, but as is jonin instructor she was able to exercise some administrative powers; Shino would no longer be a problem for now. She had a long conversation with Naruto. That boy was deeply confused about a lot of things. The problem was he didn't want to talk about any of it; the amount of coaxing, bribing, and threatening was nigh unbelievable but he finally he confided and some things, the most surprising of which was his affair with the Stone-nin. Kurenai was positive Naruto was born just to spite her, first Orochimaru and now a love affair with an Iwagakure shinobi. She warned him not get his hopes up on building a relationship with the boy.

That brings her to outside the Hyuuga compound waiting for Neji for over two hours because "Non-blood relations are not permitted to view the secrets of the Hyuuga" which roughly translated to "We're better than you in every way and there is no chance in hell some commoner will set one grimy foot on our illustrious grounds, which also holds a higher status than you". The guard's arrogance coupled with her team of immature and annoyingly infuriating boys had pushed the poor jonin to the breaking point and Neji had better have a damn well tell her everything she wanted to know, or Neji will be castrated in the worst ways she could imagine.

"Kurenai-san, it is not necessary to cause such a commotion, young Neji is currently preoccupied but will honor your audience as soon as possible."

Did she mention these guards were pissing her off?

"Oh of course, how rude of me, I WILL DAMN WELL DO AS I PLEASE WHEN I PLEASE AND NO LOW-CLASS CHUNIN GUARD IS GOING TO TELL ME OTHERWISE, HYUUGA OR NOT!"

If anyone were to walk past the grand entrance of the Hyuuga compound after that little tirade they would find all of the guards sleeping on the job, and no amount of stimulation could wake them.

Kurenai smirked as she ran through the Hyuuga grounds unhindered. _'The joys of jutsu induced comas, hahaha.'_

Let it be known to never anger the greatest genjutsu mistress the Leaf had ever seen. As she got closer to the center of the compound she noticed a subtle shift in the atmosphere. She landed on a roof overlooking a courtyard that was also obviously used for training. There seemed to be about a hundred Hyuuga crammed into the small space watching a commotion in the center. Kurenai spotted Hiashi in his entire splendor supervising what she could only call a brawl. The fight continued for a few more moments before Hiashi called it to a halt. When the blurred figures stilled she could make out the defining features of Neji and his younger cousin Hinata.

Both young Hyuuga had a fair amount of bruises and injuries, although Hinata had far more Kurenai was shocked to see the amount on Neji. _'This must be Hiashi's way of toughening his daughter, how horrible.'_

It was obvious Neji could not use his full abilities as Kurenai would've seen his Rotation a number of times. Hinata had also obviously learned some more advanced techniques to push Neji so far. Hiashi spoke up then.

"You're improving slowly but steadily Hinata, a few more sessions with Neji and you can begin sparring with your sister. The upcoming exams should be no problem for a Hyuuga such as yourself and Neji"

Here Hiashi's eyes turned cold.

"You're a disgrace; it would seem your skills cannot match your attitude. You would do well to train harder, like your cousins. One can only hope Hinata's performance in the exam will safeguard the reputation of our clan if this display is anything to go by"

Kurenai had seen enough.

"NEJI HYUUGA!"

All pupil-less eyes present locked on Kurenai as she descended among their ranks.

"Kurenai-san, what is the meaning of this interruption."

"Well, Hiashi-_san_, the meaning of this interruption is I have been waiting for my student for the past two hours. Your guards seemed incapable of delivering my message so I took matters in my own hands."

"Well as you can see Neji is quite busy at the moment and-"

"I'm sorry Hiashi-_san_, but Neji _was _busy and now he is miraculously free. Come along Neji I have some business to discuss with you."

"You cannot come onto my property and-"

"Excuse me Hiashi, but Neji is a certified genin of the Leaf village that puts him under the Hokage's command and as a trusted jonin of the Leaf village the Hokage has placed Neji under _my _command to teach and instruct him in the morals of the Leaf and to mold him into an exceptional shinobi. That means, _Hiashi_, that you are impeding the training of one of the Hokage's ninjas and that you, _Hiashi,_ are no longer a member of the Leaf's shinobi forces and have no authority to tell me what I can or cannot do, or what I do with _my_ student, and right now I wish to leave with _my _student because _I _wish it so. So goodbye Hiashi-_san, _let's go Neji."

The shock of the assembled Hyuuga and Kurenai's anger was palpable on the air. Kurenai and Neji were not impeded as they crossed through the compound. Kurenai's eyes blazing and head held high and Neji following in a sort of dazed trance at his instructor's audacity.

Kurenai led Neji through the village to the Hero's Memorial Stone.

"I won't mince words Neji, my patience is at its limit. Start talking, now."

* * *

(Konohagakure Forest)

Gaara and his team were pushed to make it to the Leaf in under a day; they made two fifteen minute breaks but were otherwise on the move. Along the way Itachi coaxed (read forced) his team to bond. It began simply enough, each one was to tell about their lives or other relevant information to get to know one another. That all changed however when Itachi released his sharingan.

No one was spared his gaze as he locked his 4 subordinates simultaneously randomly throughout their travels. They started easily enough and the four were able to release themselves with little difficulty. Itachi soon put a stop to that and forced them to work together to release the genjutsu. The worst ones were the trust genjutsus as one or more of them were subjugated to being saved by their teammates, most to the point where their lives were on the line. Gaara experienced the worst of the session due to the Shukaku factor.

When questioned about his methods by Kyte, Itachi's only response was "You will work together, willingly or not, I don't really care."

Gaara looked to his newest team member. Kyte was the same age as him, and yet Gaara couldn't remember ever seeing him at the academy. The boy wore deep crimson muscle shirt and navy blue pants with his various shinobi weapon on belts and pouches around his waist legs and arms. However this is rarely seen as he's always wearing a black cloak and conical straw hat. Despite his mysterious appearance Kyte was actually very outgoing which annoyed Shukaku and Gaara to no end as Kyte made it a personal mission to become Gaara's best friend.

"Hey Gaara did you see that cloud, it looks just like a ship." And other such minor disturbances insured Gaara never got a moment of peace. This was what really annoyed Shukaku as some "snot-nosed prepubescent pathetic excuse for a lower primate" was not going to steal his job.

"_**Can't we at least torture him? I know some wonderful ways involving only 3 grains of sand a leaf and a blade of grass."**_

"_**I don't even want to know where you get these ideas."**_

"_**Call it a gift, now would you get rid of him less I fill your life with misery and woe."**_

"_**And you weren't going to before?"**_

"_**Oh no, before it was just going to be misery, I'm adding the woe, and the humiliation is free."**_

"_**What humiliation?"**_

"_**Say for instance the sand shield was to fail at an inopportune moment…or how about I tweak your chakral network and then of course I could always influence the sand armor to-"**_

"_**It's not like I don't agree, but how am I supposed to get rid of him without killing or torturing him, so far cynicism and ignoring him didn't work."**_

"_**Make my other youngling useful for once."**_

Gaara raised a mental eyebrow, since he lacked physical ones.

"'_**Younglings'? So now we're your children."**_

"_**You've got to admit, I'm more of a father than your biologically bastard one."**_

"_**When did you get so…smart? Stop it, its creepy."**_

Shukaku only laughed manically and warned Gaara to rid himself of his vermin infestation before Shukaku woke up from his nap.

"Haku…"

The shinobi was beside him in an instant.

"Yes, Gaa-chan?"

"How do you like your mask?" Gaara had long since given up on the nickname issue; Haku would not budge on the subject.

"It is fine Gaa-chan, N-"

"Gaa-chan? That's a cute name; can I call you that too?"

"Do so and I'll accept Shukaku's offer to teach me the finer point of torture, and you will be my guinea pig."

This actually caught Kyte off guard. He and Atsuko knew of the demon, but Gaara rarely even mentioned it he assumed it was a joke to scare the new guy.

"I thought Shukaku only allowed you to control sand?"

Gaara and Haku shared a look then Gaara turned towards his brother who was chatting with Atsuko quietly.

"Aniki, stop trying to get laid for a moment, I must speak with you."

"Care to repeat that, otouto?"

"Would you mind taking time out of your busy schedule to instruct your favorite brother, just a little?"

Gaara's face was the mask of innocence and Haku had to hide his smile, lest Itachi turned on him.

"What is it otouto?"

"Just how much do Kyte and Atsuko know about Shukaku?"

"I'd safe it's safe to assume Atsuko knows more, if only for the fact she's known you longer. Kyte was only informed of the basics."

Kyte spoke up, "Wait, you mean this isn't some joke, Gaara actually has a demon sealed within him?"

Itachi sighed in annoyance, "Gaara wake the lazy bastard up."

"How'd you know he was sleeping?"

"If he was awake you wouldn't be this talkative, work on that by the way."

"Hmm, you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I always am. Haku we're approaching the Leaf village I want you to accompany Atsuko while this is cleared up. She will inform you of the finer points of your mission."

"Hai, Itachi-san." Haku and Atsuko were gone in a puff of water and smoke respectively.

"Now, Gaara."

"Fine, I'm blaming you for this though."

"_**Hey, you lazy bastard, wake up, you got an admirer."**_

"_**snore Kill…all…humans. Must…kill…all…humans. snore"**_

"_**WAKE UP YOU USELESS SACK OF WORTHLESS AIR!"**_

"_**mumble Kill...host. Kill…loud….host."**_

"_**Hey, Shukaku, Haku's making pancakes with his special honey syrup…"**_

"…_**huh….WHAT? WHERE!?"**_

Kyte looked at Itachi questioningly as Gaara just stood there with slightly glazed over eyes, suddenly Gaara blinked and sand filled the air.

"Finally, that lazy bum…**The Sand Clone: Demon Style"**

"And another thing, do you know how rude it is trick someone of my age into such a frenzy!? I could've had a heart attack!"

"You're heartless."

"…So I am…but still that was cruel, inhumane, rude, and just plain mean, how could you do that to me?...Oh you make me so proud sometimes!"

Gaara's eyes widened and he turned to run.

"No…No, Shukaku don't you dare! Noooooo!!"

"Mmm…hey, brat, you're warmer than usual."

"That's because you've ruptured my spleen and the influx of blood is being discharged to my skin."

"Huh-wha?"

"Ahem, I think he means it's because you're a clone and you can actually feel things."

"Hmm? Oh it's you, I let him sleep, what more do you want?"

"Relax, I know you're behaving yourself, my seal insures that, we just have a non-believer. Shukaku meet Kyte Awakara, Kyte this is Shukaku."

"N-ni-"

"Wait a minute! You're that annoying pest who's stealing my thunder!?"

"Listen up you annoying little insect, you will leave my host alone or I shall fill the rest of your days with misery and woe."

"I thought you were going to fill my life with misery and woe."

"I've decided you're worthy of better, now you get agony and torment."

"How considerate of you."

"You know its cause I love you, brat."

"Ahem, if you two are done, I think Kyte gets the point."

"Right, back you go bastard."

"Yeah, yeah, and suffer the consequences if you ever wake me up that way or any way similar again. A tanuki never forgets."

The sand clone quickly dissolved and returned to Gaara and re-settled along his body. Itachi motioned for them to follow and once again they were off to catch up with Haku and Atsuko at the village gate.

"Aniki, when you get the chance we must discuss a few things."

"Hmm."

* * *

(Konohagakure, Hero's Memorial Stone)

"Ok, I've had enough of this. Shino…and Neji, since you two refuse to tell me whats wrong I'm going to let this matter lie. I don't know how you'll resolve this; to be honest I don't really care. Take care of it yourselves; if it begins to affect your performance as a team again you will not like having me as an instructor. "

"Neji, hands off of Naruto! He is your teammate and nothing more, unless he explicitly states otherwise, understand?"

"H-hai."

"Naruto there is no fraternizing with the enemy. Orochimaru and that Stone-nin are off limits, if I catch you around either of them I'm reporting you to the Hokage, and then I'm telling Anko."

Naruto flinched at those implications.

"Hai, sensei."

"I've been too soft on you as an instructor, it's time you all grow up a bit so sense you have the energy to cause fights with one another, disobey me, and generally work for yourselves, you have the energy for longer and more intense training. Fifty laps around the village, Naruto seventy-five and on your hands! Move it!"

Fearing for their lives and thoroughly scared at the new side of their sensei the three genin quickly did as they were told with no sounds of protest.

"And when you get back its target practice, I hope you're feeling flexible!"

All three boys shared a look and shuddered, it was going to be a long day of training. Shino spoke for all of them.

"It would be in our best interest if Kurenai-sensei does not detect any dissension among us."

"I agree, but this is by no means over, Aburame."

"What are you two fighting about anyway?"

"Nothing."

"It's of no concern to you, Naruto."

"Shino?"

"This is between me and Neji, Naruto, do not concern yourself with it."

"Well…alright, man I'm glad that I didn't bring Rapharsha with me today."

"Thanks for reminding me Naruto."

Their shock was evident as all three genin tripped and turned to see their jonin standing there with and evil glint in her eyes.

"Naruto go and get Rapy, you'll carry her this lap, Shino the lap after that, Neji you get her last and keep alternating each lap. Well? What are you sitting around for!? Hop to it!"

Their exercise quickly resumed when the kunai started flying and each boy couldn't wait for the day to be over.

(Hokage's Tower)

"Kazekage-san, I am glad you could make it to the exams this year, and with such a fine looking team of genin."

"I would not miss this event for the world, Hokage-san. This is the year my children take part."

"Indeed, I do not believe I've had the pleasure of meeting them."

"Ah of course, how rude of me, my daughter Temari, my son Kankurou, and Temari's best friend: Tayuya."

Each child bowed in turn and the Hokage nodded in respect.

"Well I most certainly wish you all the best of luck and do enjoy your stay in the Hidden Leaf Village."

* * *

(Hotel provided for Exam participants)

Kyte was bored out of his mind. Haku and Atsuko had left the second they were settled in for scouting and preliminary Intel gathering. He wasn't even sure what Itachi and Gaara were doing. Gaara had said something about speaking with Itachi and Kyte was hoping for something related to Gaara's recent mission, or discussing jutsus, or his demon, but no, as soon they were settled Gaara and Itachi sat directly in front of one another stared for a few seconds and then just sort of went into a trance and had stayed that way for the past three hours! Itachi had even forbade him from scouting with Haku and Atsuko said he would only get in the way.

When Haku finally returned Kyte nearly wept for joy and ran to hug the boy. However, Haku kept moving and sat silently next to Gaara and Itachi and proceeded to meditate. Kyte was about to breakdown when Atsuko entered. Before he could get a word in she swept past him, sat next to Itachi, and she also began to meditate. Kyte couldn't take it anymore; he was a man…well boy-man, of action!

"Do you all hate me or something, what is with all the sitting around!?"

Itachi's eyes opened slowly and his gaze slowly focused on Kyte.

"I never stated you had to stay here."

"But you said don't go with Haku, and Atsuko didn't want me to go with her."

"Which would mean you should've spent your time training, like the rest of us are now. We are on a mission, not a play date."

"How is meditation supposed to help?"

"Chakra control, something someone of your abilities needs in spades."

"But I can't just sit still like that, that's boring!"

"Boring, hmm, let me see what I can do."

* * *

(Training Grounds)

The three younger members of Team 8 lay haphazardly on the ground gasping for breath. Kurenai certainly followed through with her promise, none of the boys could the energy to even move.

"Right, that wraps up today's training, we'll meet here at 5 a.m. to continue tomorrow, get some sleep; you're going to need it."

And Kurenai was gone in a flurry of leaves. It was some time before feeling returned to Naruto's limbs, and he sincerely wished they were numb again as every nerve ending felt like it was burning across his skin. Shino and Neji were slow to recover as well. It took a considerable amount of will power for them to stand and slowly make their way towards home, each step was torture. No words were spoken as the boys parted ways. Naruto limped home, Rapharsha slithering alongside him.

"Rapy? You're oddly silent, where's the laughter at my expense?"

Naruto received no response from the sarcastic snake.

"Geez, moody much, I thought you would've enjoyed being carried around all day."

"Naruto…there isss sssomething wrong."

"Something wrong? Like what?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling."

"Well whatever it is, it can wait till I have the energy to worry about it."

"Watch out!"

Rapharsha had bitten Naruto's pants to stop him from walking directly into a kunai trap.

"Heh heh, it's been a long time, Naru-kun; my how you and Rapharsha have grown."

"_T-that voice!" _

"O-orochi-sama?"

* * *

(Hokage's Tower)

"I am glad to hear the new Tsuchikage's generous proposal. I shall enjoy discussing it at length with him in person."

"You honor us, Hokage-sama."

The faux genin team was kneeling behind Itachi and Atsuko as the two 'jonin' discussed Leaf-Stone relations and registered the Stone team for the upcoming exams.

"Well, Yuu, I wish you and your team the best in the exams and Atsuko-san I will be in touch for us to discuss what we can until your Tsuchikage arrives."

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama."

Atsuko and Itachi bowed respectfully and led the three 'genin' out of the room and down the stairs.

"So far so good, all we can do now is wait for the exams to start."

Itachi's attempt to lead his team was encumbered by small commotion gathered outside of the Hokage's Tower. It appeared there was some friction between two participating teams. The crowd parted before Itachi's aura of authority and what he saw would've made him snort in disgust…if he wasn't an Uchiha. No Sasuke ruined the family name enough, as he was doing now. He, a loud-mouthed kunoichi and a Hyuuga were facing off against the Sunagakure team. He and Gaara immediately recognized Temari and Kankurou; the second kunoichi was a mystery. The Leaf kunoichi was yelling now.

"How dare you talk to us like that? You are guests in our village you know."

"Hahaha, we'll talk however we please to a bunch of weaklings like you."

That would be Temari, Kankurou just smirked arrogantly and Sand kunoichi was hanging back, observing. _"How odd…"_ Itachi quickly analyzed the situation and deemed it beneath his team's time.

"Let's go, this doesn't concern us."

Atsuko and the rest of the team turned to follow Itachi when a fourth voice broke out.

"Hey you, the brats from Stone, don't think just because you got a new Tsuchikage you're going to win. You lost in the Ninja Wars and you'll lose here."

Atsuko stiffened in anger as the only true Stone Shinobi, however the rest were clearly angry at the insult to their home. Except for Itachi, though he rarely got angry about anything that didn't involve protecting Gaara. Haku spoke up, hoping to keep the explosive tempers his teammates had in check.

"May we have the pleasure of knowing who is addressing us?"

The Sand Kunoichi stepped forward showing she was the challenger.

"What type of sissy answer is that? Ha, a wimpy shinobi for a scum village. The name's Tayuya, what's it to ya?"

"Tayuya…I shall remember this day, we _will _meet in the exams."

Gaara's cold voice actually stopped the glaring match going on between Kankurou, Temari, Sasuke, and the non-Hyuuga kunoichi.

Gaara spared a glance to his former siblings; he reverted to his normal eye color for a split second and smiled with satisfaction as the color drained from their faces.

"I'll be looking forward to see you _all _in the exams." Gaara's voice was just plain sinister.

Tayuya looked ready to start something again, but Itachi stepped forward and placed a hand each on Gaara and Haku's shoulders. The look in his eyes was all the warning the assembled crowd needed to disperse and stop any retort the brash kunoichi might have said.

Hands still on their shoulders Itachi guided his team away from the scene. They were almost clear of the area when Kankurou spoke up.

"We'll be meeting before the exam." And the sand team was gone. Sasuke turned to speak with the Stone team but they already gone.

"_Not now, Sasuke, we'll talk soon." _ Itachi quelled any other thoughts and focused on supervising his team's training.

* * *

A/N: This took forever to write, sorry about that, but this is the only version I'm happy with. Hope you liked it.

Last minute notes:

--…uh, for those that don't remember Yuu is Itachi's cover name, and Jiro is Gaara's…

--It may seem like I'm neglecting certain characters to highlight others, there is a method to the madness.

--Use your imagination for conversations or scenes not covered, then compare them against mine as they are detailed next chapter

Any other questions or comments feel free to pm me or leave them in a review, I may not always reply to reviews but I do address any issues brought up in the story…

**Next Chapter: **A little more filler as I background the other Leaf teams and the official start of the exams. No promises of tweaked exam stages, but I'll do my best to make them interesting. What will happen when Temari and Kankurou confront their little brother whom they assumed they would never see again? The importance of the Kyte foreshadowing (it happened here too, can you guess where?) The romance will be coming…just not in a traditional sense, we are dealing with some special circumstances here after all.

Reviews FTW.


End file.
